Alianzas Inesperadas
by marie1806
Summary: Para hacer trabajar a Conan y a Kid juntos, secuestrar a Aoko es una buena idea…Heiji y Hakuba vienen también a ayudar en lo que se convertirá en un combate por el fin de la Organización. ¿Los Goshoboys y sus aliados son capaces de ganar? Este Fanfic le pertenece a TiLiYu. Yo solo me ocupé de la traducción de la versión francesa
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traductora** : Traduciré parte de las notas de autor originales (las diferenciaré de las mías que serán las notas de la traductora) que aportan al desarrollo de la historia, así como las respuestas a los reviews.

 _ **Notas de autor**_ : Para mis lectores en inglés, no hay nada nuevo, no se preocupen, ¡es solo una traducción! Cumpliendo lo prometido a mis pequeños frenchies, la traducción de la historia que estoy publicando con el nombre de "Unexpected Alliances". Para introducir un poco esta historia, utilicé el manga como base (atención a los spoilers a los que no les guste) y deje divertirse a mi imaginación. Los personajes principales serán Conan y Heiji, así como Kaito y Saguru. Usaré pairings cannons.

(…)

¡Diviértanse!

Capítulo 1: Descubierto

-Te lo pregunto otra vez: ¿dónde está?- preguntó Vodka con una mirada amenazadora al hombre que, después de haber sido brutalmente golpeado, se encontraba en el suelo delante de él.

-Prefiero estar en el infierno… para ver sus cabezas ardiendo… por mi causa- respondió, respirando con dificultad.

-Irás solo, por imbécil- declaró Gin- Nos vemos allá

El eco de un disparo retumbó a través del inmueble abandonado y la respiración trabajosa del cuarentón gimiendo en el piso se detuvo, su cabeza cayendo sobre el hombro

-Nos largamos- ordenó Gin, caminando hacia la salida

\- Pero Ainiki, ¿qué hacemos con él? ¿Y cómo _la_ recuperamos?

-No te preocupes En dos días volarán este edificio así que a este cabrón nadie lo encontrará jamás. Para lo otro tenemos un plan B… Hablando del Rey de Roma- señaló el hombre de cabello largo, sacando su teléfono

-¿Sí?

-¿Pudiste sacarle algo a nuestro _amigo_ respecto a la tarjeta?- preguntó la voz suave de Vermouth.

-No, ese idiota decidió que prefería ser enterrado con su jodido secreto...

-¿O es que tú y tu matón fueron demasiado entusiastas durante el interrogatorio?- se burló ella

-Al menos hacemos algo más activo por el jefe que pasearnos con esos disfraces tontos…

-Esos disfraces tontos como tú les llamas han logrado más cosas hoy que tu pistola. Tengo la ubicación de la tarjeta SD.

-…-se detuvo el hombre impresionado, a su pesar, por los milagros de la profesional del maquillaje.- ¿Dónde?

-No será fácil… Podría decirse que ocultar las informaciones sobre la Organización en joyas para nuestros pequeños intercambios con las filiales de otros países no era verdaderamente una buena idea, así que te dejo el placer de señalárselo a Bourbon…

-Sí, yo me encargo- aceptó con una sonrisa astuta

-En fin, el brazalete con la tarjeta fue a parar a las manos de una cantante famosa, como regalo de un fan anónimo.

-Tu historia suena rara

-Cherry on the cake, como dirían nuestros amigos ingleses, la chica está vigilada 24/24 por paparazzis mientras no está en el escenario y no se quita nunca su accesorio fetiche.

-Quisiste recordármela a propósito con tu frasecita inglesa, ¿no?

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo, cariño. Si tienes problemas con tu ex no deberías descargar tu ira en los demás- señaló con una sonrisa divertida

-Sinceramente me daré gusto golpeándote cuando el jefe se deshaga de ti- gruñó con una voz que no presagiaba nada bueno

-Guarda los halagos para más tarde, tienes una nueva misión. De _su_ parte

-Suéltalo

-Te arreglamos una cita con unos viejos conocidos que se especializados en la caza del mejor ladrón de joyas de Japón. Probablemente puedan ayudarnos a encontrar un medio de hacerlo trabajar para nosotros.

-¿Los tipos que persiguen a Kid? ¿Te refieres a los incautos que creen que la juventud eterna se encuentra en una piedra?

-Así es…Pero por increíble que pueda parecer, la juventud eterna era el objetivo en común de nuestros dos sindicatos antes de que estos se separaran… Decidimos que sería mejor confiar en la medicina y la ciencia que en piedras mágicas e historias sobre la luna llena.

\- Si…En fin, prefieres encargarte del maquillaje antes que de la droga

\- Sabes, no te vendría mal, podrías ocultar la herida en la mejilla que te hizo amorosamente tu Koibito

-Suficientes estupideces… envíame la fecha y la dirección por SMS- dijo Gin antes de colgar con rabia

-Esa maldita mujer- pensó Gin mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo.

No podía comprender por qué el jefe la protegía… Era una pedante que sabía darle a la gente donde verdaderamente le dolía y las muchas libertades que se tomaba ponían en peligro la seguridad de la Organización.

Si tan solo pudiera un día…

-¡Kaito!- gritó Aoko mientras su saya era levantada una vez más por un autoproclamado "mago extraordinario"

-¿Peces? ¿Intentas matarme, Aoko?- el adolescente no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al ver la ropa interior

-¡Venganza!- rio Aoko

-Vamos, eso es un golpe ba…

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó el profesor- Este no es el recreo, están en mitad de una clase, así que se sientan y se callan.

Kaito y Aoko intercambiaron una mirada estilo "Es tu culpa" antes de volver a sentar y calmarse

Kuroba dejó sus pensamientos vagar otra vez, tratando de concentrarse en la sensación desagradable que tenía desde la noche anterior. A pesar de no haber visto a nadie se sentía observado, todos los sentidos de "Kaitou" se encontraban en alerta roja. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir los ojos de Hakuba en su nuca, pero no había nada hostil en esa mirada... Algunas veces podía ser un poco molesto… Bueno, en realidad todo el tiempo, ¡pero era realmente divertido burlarse de él!

En cualquier caso, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la sensación incómoda que sentía en ese momento. No tenía la clarividencia de Akako pero, podía darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien y eso no le gustaba nada.

Amuro se quitó los gemelos de los ojos para frotarlos y darle una mordida a su sándwich. Ajustó su auricular para oír la conversación entre los dos hombres

-Oye Jii-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no hay clientes en tu bar?

-Solo son las 4h, Kaito-boochama, El Blue Parrot no abre sus puertas hasta dentro de dos horas

-Ah, así que solo somos tú y yo. ¿Puedes darme dos bolas de chocolate?

-Sabes, esta no es la última heladería del mundo…

 _¿Hasta cuándo tendré que vigilar a este maldito mocoso egoísta?_

El agente recordó su discusión que tuvo con Gin la noche anterior: Fallaste, ahora busca una forma de limpiar el desorden que causaste, Señor detective Inútil"

Entonces, tuvo que trabajar con las informaciones que Gin recuperó de la organización "hermana"". La primera parte era que Kid era un hombre llamado Kuroba Toichci. La segunda es que habían intentado matarlo hacía 8 años y creían haberlo logrado, visto que hombre no había reaparecido. Pero hace algún tiempo, Kid había resurgido debajo de sus narices, idéntico en todos los sentidos: la maestría del disfraz hasta los juegos tontos con la policía, pasando por la confianza del hombre en sus capacidades. Claro, Kuroba no había reaparecido, pero después de un intento de asesinato, ¿quién lo haría?

También quedaba la posibilidad que el hombre estuviese verdaderamente muerto y que un sucesor suyo sea quien haya tomado el relevo

Por lo tanto Bourbon había decidido seguir la pista "Kuroba". El único vínculo que persistía era su hijo de 16 años, aparentemente adepto para la magia y las malas bromas, como dicen: tal palo, tal astilla. Sin una mejor idea, Amuro decidió seguir al adolescente, no fuese a ser que estuviese en contacto con su padre. Por eso instaló algunos dispositivos de escucha en su casa, en la escuela y finalmente en un bar donde el chico pasaba el tiempo. Siendo detective, seguir a las personas le era natural, la misión le venía bien. Incluso si por el momento no parecía servir para nada.

-Ah, por cierto, hice las mejoras que me pediste a la pistola- dijo el anciano

Amuro se apresuró a coger los gemelos para seguir con el espionaje. ¿Una pistola? ¿En Japón? ¿A un menor? Eso, era interesante

Ah, genial- agradeció al adolescente

Levantó la pistola a la altura de los ojos y apretó el gatillo. Apareció una carta con un pequeño "plop" y se incrustó en un marco en la pared opuesta.

-Si aprietas el botón de al lado, la carta explota

Kaito apretó el susodicho botón y la carta desapareció en una nube de humo

-Eh, no está mal- sonrió- ¡Dale las gracias a tu técnico!

Amuro se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Una pistola que lanza cartas? Solo existía una persona en Japón con un arma parecida… ¿Hasta qué punto era loca su suerte como para chocar por azar con el heredero de Kid en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y cómo el inspector encargado de llevar el caso pudo pasar por alto que su Némesis era el mocoso de al lado, el mismo que sateaba con su hija en clase? Todavía tenía que verificar un punto pero después…

Bourbon se sonrió a él mismo: encontrar con qué chantajearlo no iba se difícil de encontrar y, después de dos días de vigilancia, sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo…

 **Nota del traductor** : Satear es un término que se emplea en Cuba para describir un filtreo que no tiene intenciones serias y en general abierto y descarado. (Es un término familiar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la traductora** : Decidí hacer hablar a Heiji un poco a la forma cubana. Por ejemplo: cuando dice ehtá en vez de está es que la "s" en Cuba en esa palabra suena aspirada y la "d" en algunas sílabas (en los participios sobre todo), dependiendo del nivel de lengua y de la velocidad con que se hable, suena más débil. Saludos a Mizu Airam L y no te preocupes que la historia tiene 28 capítulos XP!

-¿Oiga, oiga, Jodie-sensei, se da cuenta de lasimplicaciones?- recalcó el joven detective de las gafas.- ¿"Informaciones sensibles"?

\- Así es. Kir fue categórica: estamos hablando de informaciones esenciales sobre la Organización…- Explicó la agente del FBI- Pero todo esto está convirtiéndose en un robo de Kid. Como tú eres capaz de anticiparte a todos sus movimientos, pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a meter las manos allí.

Conan miró por la ventana del despacho de Kogoro, tratando de calmarse y de no emocionarse demasiado con lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que una llamada de Jodie tan tarde en la noche era, sindudas, importante pero ¿a ese punto? ¿Y si había una lista de miembros de la organización en esa tarjeta? ¿O incluso la fórmula del APTX 4869? Eso pudiera decir…

-CoolKid, ¿me oyes?- la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea sacó a Conan de sus ensoñaciones.

-Sí, sigo aquí. Claro que pueden contar con mi ayuda, pero con una condición. Deben permitirme acceder a esos datos. De primero. Antes que alguien pueda poner en peligro algo importante.

-Lo consultaré con James pero puedes contar con eso, con todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…

-¿Puede enviarme los detalles por e-mail?

-Eso hago. La propietaria es YukiHaruno, una cantante. Dará un concierto en vivo en el Koshien de Osaka dentro de 2 días, el robo se debe producir en ese momento, entre la multitud y los grandes espacios, es el mejor momento. Solo queda descifrar el enigma de Kid…

Conan respiró profundamente para asimilar las informaciones que acababa de recibir. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que podía acercarse a la Organización y sus secretos y no podía esperar de ninguna manera que todos sus problemas fueran solucionados con esa pequeña tarjeta engarzada a un brazalete

¿ _Eh, Jodie- sensei no había mencionado a Osaka?_

Todavía estaba a tiempo de llamar al detective moreno. Dos detectives contra un ladrón, era pan comido.

-Vamos a regresar a nuestros asientos, saben dónde encontrarnos-dijo Kazuha.

-Conan-kun, sé que te gusta participar en los robos de Kid pero intenta no molestar a Hattori-san o a la policía….

-¡Seguro Ran-neechan! Dijo el pequeño detective con voz infantil, bajo la mirada divertida de Heiji.

-¿Seguro que estará bien llevarlo contigo?

-No te preocupes Nee-chan, K… ¡Conan-kunestá a salvo conmigo!- respondió él, despeinando al chico- Además, estamos hablando de Kid, "nada de heridos", ¡es su divisa!

Los dos detectives vieron a las chicas alejarse, perdiéndolas de vista en la multitud.

La "Familia"de Conan había llegado a mediodía a Osaka y los dos adolescentes habían logrado encontrar un poco de tiempo para discutir el asunto, todo al respecto del mensaje de Kidmientras las chicas conversaban. Kazuha y Ran les habían guardado asientos para el concierto: ¡un evento como Haruno **Y** Kid no era posible dejarlo pasar! Y vista la impresionante cantidad de personas, esa noche, las chicas no eran las únicas que pensaban de esa forma.

-Bueno, según el mensaje, todavíafalta una hora para el robo…

-Y con todo este gentío no va a ser posible verlo llegar antes de que se ponga su disfraz…-señaló Heiji con una mueca impresionada ante la marea humana.

-Bah, vamos a dejarlo hacer el trabajo por nosotros: él ha sido lo suficientemente amable de señalar su ruta de escape en la tarjeta de invitación. Esperémoslo allá- concluyó Conan, mirando hacia un edificio próximo con un cartel de "Hospital"

-En fin, ¿no crees que le falta fanfarronería a este robo?– preguntó Heiji mientras subían las escaleras de seguridad en dirección al techo del hospital

-Sí, diría que le falta algo… El mensaje era corto y bastante simple, hecho precipitadamente. Le falta sofisticación, sería un robo vulgar si no tuviéramos en cuenta el planeador- Conan miró a su amigo con una sonrisa irónica – ¿No esterémonos pareciéndonos a esos fans, decepcionados por una actuación desgastada de su ídolo?

-¿Fans? ¡Quizás tú, pero yo no! Mi espíritu competitivo ehtaría francamente frustrado si atrapamos a este Ladrón tan fácilmente…

-Como esta vez me concierne personalmente, no me voy a lamentar si esta vez se sale con la suya como siempre…

Conan se detuvo mientras alcanzaban el techo para hacer zoom en la escena con sus gafas. La cantante acababa de comenzar, así que faltaban unos treinta minutos para la canción con efectos pirotécnicos, durante la cual Kid debía aparecer

-¿Listo para el show, Akai?- preguntó a través del micro de sus espejuelos.

-Tengo una vista perfecta, podría hacerte un nuevo corte de cabello desde donde estoy.

-No, gracias…Confío en tus capacidades de francotirador, no hacen falta demostraciones y a mí me gusta mi pelo tal y como está.

-Y la señora Kudo, ¿es del tipo que se deja llevar?

-Al punto de secuestrarme, drogarme, atarme y apuntarme con un arma falsa a la cabezasolo para verificar si soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de mí, ¿Eso entra en tu definición de "dejarse llevar"? En todo caso, dejo a tu imaginación lo que ella haría si hieres a su hijo.

-Eh, recuérdame de no disgustarla…

-Kudo, estoy feliz de oír que tu madre ehtá tan cuerda como la mía, pero ¿Hay alguna noticia? Solo oí la mitad de la conversación- Se quejó Heiji

-No te inquietes, no te has perdido nada, al no ser que seas un fan del J-pop… Toma, casi lo olvido, te traje mis gafas de repuesto, así podremos mantenernos en contacto si nos separamos.- Conan le alcanzó unos espejuelos similares al suyo. –Además podrás seguir toda la conversación de esta forma.

-¿También tengo visión nocturna y zoom?- Preguntó el adolescente poniéndose las gafas en la nariz.

-¡No, lo siento! Hay menos opciones en esta. Esta noche yo soy el acosador.

-Es increíble como Nakamori-Keibu se las arregla para terminar en ridículo durante los robos de Kid.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, intentó pellizcarle la nariz a la cantante, seguramente creyó que era un disfraz… y ahora está saliendo de una pila que parecen ser los guardaespaldas de Yuki… Parecen pesados y son al menos 5-cacareóConan

-De Mouri-san lo mismo… es difícil tomárselo en serio cuando lo vespinchar. Parece más impresionante cuando duerme y tu resuelves los casos por él. Tienes suerte de que tu novia no haya encontrado su cerebro…

-No es mi…-enrojeció el chico.

-Seh, y no pasó nada en Londres, ¿verdad?- se mofó Heiji

-Pfff, mira quien habla… ¿Tengo que refrescarte la memoria hablando de cierto puente en Osaka?- Conan sonrió mientras las mejillas de su amigo enrojecían, sin que su piel bronceada pudiera disimularlo. Enseguida recuperó la compostura- Ok, menos blablablá, ya no está el brazalete, no deberíamos tardar en ver a Kid.

-¡Aquí está!

Y efectivamente una forma triangular se dirigía derecho hacía ellos.

-Tantei- kun, Tantei-han, ¡que sorpresa verlos a ambos aquí!- Se sorprendió el ladrón de blanco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Me disculpo por adelantado pero no seré capaz de entretenerlos esta noche y tampoco lo deseo. Me debo en principio a recuperar un bien que me es caro y me ha sido robado.

-¿Robado? ¿Desde cuándo te dejas robar? Sería la primera- se burló Conan

-Desgraciadamente, mi querido amigo de pequeña estatura, para mi gran insatisfacción me encuentro del otro lado del hurto. Me permito suponer que están en este techo debido a la lectura de la carta de invitación.

-¡Cómo! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No fuiste tú quien la escribió?

-No, yo debía solamente ajustarme a las instrucciones de la tarjeta y me condujo aquí, con esta pequeña bagatela- declaró Kid, jugueteando distraídamente con el brazalete en sus manos.

Los ojos de Conan cayeron sobre la joya, notando un destello rojo desplazándose sobre la chaqueta del Ladrón.

-Pero qu…, Oye, francotiradores, ¡Todos a tierra!- gritó Conan

Los otros dos adolescentes lo obedecieron sin dudar y se tendieron en el suelo, oyendo el silbido de una bala, probablemente dirigida al ladrón de blanco.

-Carajo, ¿viste de donde viene, Kudo?

-Del otro lado del estadio… Akai, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, estoy buscando nuestro adicto al gatillo, un segundo… Ok, mala noticia, La Organización también siguió la pista de la joya, acabo de ver a Korn y ese chico no es tan listo como para trabajar solo.

-Apesta- señaló el detective del oeste.

-Bien, ya lo neutralicé, llamo refuerzos, no me sorprendería ver más "cuervos".

-Puedes levantarte- le dijo Conan al ladrón- nuestro ángel de la guarda hizo limpieza. ¿Desde cuándo atraes a los hombres de la Organización, Kid?

-¿La Organización? Nunca la he oído mencionar- niega él, parándose- Todos mis agradecimientos en todo caso, parece que esos hombres quieren quitarmemás de lo que ya han tomado y debo admitir que estoy más bien apegado a la vida.

-¿Qué es lo que te quitaron?- Preguntó Heiji mientras que retiraba el polvo de su pantalón

-Una preciosaami… -comenzó

Los dos detectives lo vieron caer al suelo, como a cámara lenta, mientras la chaqueta, de un blanco brillante, se coloreaba lentamente del rojo de la sangre del ladrón. Inmediatamente el detective de Osaka sujetó su brazo para sacarlo de la línea de fuego del tirador pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, sintió un dolor irradiante en su lado izquierdo, obligándolo a poner una rodilla en el piso, leyéndose el dolor en su cara.

-¡Hattori!- Conan se precipitó hacia él, apoyándose en la herida para intentar más o menos de la comprimir, haciendo gruñir de dolor a su amigo.

-¡Akai! ¡Nos están cogiendo del tiro al blanco como atracción de feria!- gritó el pequeño detective vía micro.

-…Ví a Chianti…Está neutralizada…Kudo, lo siento, ella estaba en otro edificio, no la vi lo suficientemente rápido… ¿Hay heridos?

-Hattori recibió un balazo en el estómago… en cuanto a Kid…- Conan se detuvo y dejó a Heijipresionar sobre su herida mientras el bajaba para verificar el estado del Ladrón. Con precaución, lo giró sobre un lado y fue recibido por una mueca sonriente, quizás un poco forzada, pero siempre mejor que lo que esperaba encontrar.

-¿Dónde te hirieron?- Preguntó

-¿Mi amor propio? ¿Mi chaleco antibalas? Mi hombro fue tocado pero no creo que a pesar que no es serio, no esté dañado… Siempre mejor que Tantei-han- Remarcó mirando de reojo al otro adolescente.

-Me angustiaste… ¿Has añadido un chaleco antibalas a tu traje de todos los días?

-No pero tuve un mal presentimiento sobre este _affaire_ …

-¿Kudo?- repitió Akai mediante los espejuelos- ¿Cómo está el ladrón?

-Nada serio

-Ok. Estate atento en todo caso, sería mejor que se vayan de ahí, es posible que haya un tercer hombre, hacía falta alguien para venir a recuperar el brazalete, los tiradores estaban muy lejos.

-También llegué a esa conclusión. Dime si ves algo sospechoso. Fuera.

-Ok, seguimos el plan entonces.

-Eh, no estoy seguro de estar ok sobre esta parte, Kudo… ¿No encuentras que estoy lo suficientemente herido?

-Entonces, este viaje, ¿estilo casados o solo el brazo alrededor de mi cuello? Debo reconocer que cuento con más experiencia con el estilo casados pero… mis pasajeros son usualmente más femeninos. –El Ladrón le dirigió un giño al detective

-Cabrón…

-Kid, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es… Hattori para con la pataleta, te curamos rápido pero tiene un hueco en el estómago y necesitamos que llegues consciente al hospital.

-¿Desmayarme? ¡Yo no soy una…!

Conan levantó los ojos al cielo

-Vamos chicos, dirección Hospital General de , te dejo usar mi cara, dado que estás tan apegado a ella. Así será más fácil de explicar todo y tú necesitas que te suturen esa herida, tiene mal aspecto. Quédate ahí hasta que llegue, tenemos que hablar. En caso de problemas, tienes nuestros teléfonos.

-¿Estás consciente de que te estoy confiando mi posesión más valiosa, Tantei-kun?- preguntó el ladrón, repentinamente serio

-La recuperaremos, Kid.

Conan miró a la extraña pareja salir saltando al vacío hacia el hospital de Osaka. Habían decidido que, mientras lo permitiera el estado de Heiji, sería más seguro ir a otro hospital en lugar de ir a aquel sobre el cual se encontraban: al menos sería menos evidente que los dos adolescentes habían sido heridos durante el robo. Miró la joya en la mano, temblando ligeramente por la anticipación, y después de unos largos minutos, su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando encontró el pequeño chip negro, detrás de una piedra.

 _Ahora comienza lo serio_ \- pensó

Ocultó el chip en la ropa y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Eh, niño!- lo interpeló una voz masculina.

Conan se detuvo en los últimos peldaños de la escalera y miró al hombre que esperaba cerca de la entrada

-¿Superintendente Matsumoto? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Visitaba a mi hija que se acaba de mudar a Osaka pero no me pude resistir cuando oí que habría un robo esta noche. El mensaje indicaba este lugar… Y tú ¿intentando atrapar a Kid tu solo? En fin, no hay que creer que ese ladrón no es peligroso solo por hacerse llamar "Kid". –Le sermoneó- ¡¿Eso es sangre?! ¿Estás herido Conan-kun?- añadió con aire inquieto.

-¡No, no, no es mi sangre! ¡Es la de Kid! Alguien le disparó cuando estaba en el techo y se le cayó el brazalete cuando huía así que lo recogí.

-¡Bien hecho! ¿Me lo das? Se lo llevaré a Nakamori-Keibu. En cuanto a ti, deberías regresar lo más rápido posible con Mouri-san y tu Nee-chan, es tarde y deben estar muy preocupados…

-Sí…-El chico adoptó una falsa expresión compungida mientras le tendía el brazalete al oficial- ¡Buenas noches, superintendente Matsumoto!

-Buenas noches Conan-kun- deseó el hombre mientras el pequeño corría hacia el estadio de Osaka. Una vez solo, miro hacia la piedra

 _Y si…-_ pensó Conan mientras se iba- _No…en fin el ojo podría…_

-¿Kudo?

-¿Sí, Akai?

-Mis hombres recuperaron a Korn y a chianti. Están muertos

-… ¿creía haber oído la palabra "neutralizados" anteriormente?

-Fue exactamente lo que hizo, ninguna de sus heridas eran mortales. Pero usaron un veneno, debí haberlo visto venir, Calvados nos hizo lo mismo… Mi equipo fue muy lento para evitarlo…

-¿Vistes otros "cuervos"?

-Ninguno que no conozcamos… ¿Y tú, alrededor del hotel?

-… nada.

-Es extraño, su plan no tenía sentido sin un tercer hombre…

-Nunca sabremos. Bueno, tu guardia nocturna se termina aquí, por mi parte, iré a ver cómo están los chicos. Gracias, Akai

-De nada

 _Ok y ahora, la parte difícil-_ pensó Conanmientra se acercaba a Koshien _-Explicarle a Kazuha que su amigo de la infancia recibió un balazo y está en el hospital sin preocuparla…_


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción Alliances Inattendues Capítulo 3

 **Nota de autor** : Yo considero que Kid sabe que Conan es Shinichi (no sabemos bien si en el manga, pero en los filmes, está al corriente) Además, él no sabe porqué

Y la otra, puede que ya lo hayan notado, decidí hacer hablar a Heiji de forma un poco "vulgar" para que su forma de expresarse se diferencie de la de los demás. Difícil representar el Osaka-ben en otra lengua que no sea japonés ¿Eh?

 **Nota de la traductora** : Con respecto al lenguaje de Heiji, yo por mi parte decidí ponerle un poco de la forma de hablar de los cubanos, mientras que los otros tendrán una lengua estándar. Es mi primera traducción así que espero sepan perdonar que algunas veces use giros lingüísticos Por cierto, traducir insultos del francés es algo difícil y más cuando no te gustan las palabras altisonantes.

Hola, Mizu ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia! Sabes, la autora (TiLiYu) fue un poco ambigua con el papel de Bourbon: ella deja claro que pertenece a la policía pero ahonda en el odio que le tiene a Akai… ya verás como se desarrollan los hechos jejeje. Por otra parte, ¿sabes? Mi historia preferida es Detective Conan PERO me gusta más Kaito que Shinichi (quizás porque el Ladrón sea un romántico empedernido, quién sabe XP)

Por últimos, Queridos Lectores, aunque no actualice regularmente, eso no significa que haya dejado de lado la traducción. ¡Y ahora sin más cháchara, les presento el capítuuulooooo!

…

Capítulo 3: Secretos y espera

Recobrando el aliento, Conan levantó la vista hacia la placa a la entrada del cuarto de hospital. Número 556, nombre Hattori Heiji. Empujó la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con él mismo, apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared. La única diferencia podía ser que la cara en frente de él llevaba espejuelos lo que recordaba más a un Conan adulto que a Shinichi. Kid parecía orgulloso de haber obtenido ese resultado, tomando probablemente los espejuelos de repuesto que el chico le había dejado a Heiji y lucía una sonrisa burlona.

-Sé que debería habituarme a esto, pero continua dándome escalofríos… ¿Quieres representarnos a Conan dentro de diez años? Bueno, estoy un poco adelantado pero las chicas están en camino, les conté una bonita historia como que Hattori fue herido accidentalmente durante el robo por alguien que le apuntaba a Kid. Y que cayó sobre Shinichi quien lo trajo aquí. ¿Así está bien para ustedes? Y Kid, quítate esos espejuelos por favor…- suspiró el niño

-¡Ok!- respondió el Ladrón, actuando, siempre sonriente

-Ok para mí también- añadió una voz ahogada proveniente de la cama de hospital

-¿Todavía estás con nosotros, Hattori?- preguntó Conan, pasando por delante de Kid para estar más cerca de su amigo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Puede ser que fueran un poquito entusiastas con las medicinas, pero por lo demás, estoy bien… Eso es lo bueno de las balas de los francotiradores, pasan tan rápido que te atraviesan de la'o a la'o sin parar, por tanto no hay daños importantes, estaré afuera en dos o tres días.

-Es una buena noti…

-¡Heijiiiiiiiii!- una silueta femenina, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo entró en tromba en la recámara, precipitándose hacia la cama

-¡Ay! ¡Ahou, no me aprietes así, estoy herido!

-Lo siento…- respondió Kazuha separándose un poco- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Conan no fe muy coherente pero nos contó que lo dejaste en el estadio y que después Kudô-san lo llamó para decirle que estabas herido…

-Bah, sólo estuve entre ese cabrón ladrón y uno de sus fans un demasiado apasionado… Mala suerte…

-¿Mala suerte?- la chica levantó una ceja interrogadora- ¿Llevabas tu o-mamori contigo?

-Claro que sí… Salgo de aquí en unos días, no tienes que hacer una escena…

Conan y Kaito seguían cerca de la cama cuando Ran entró al cuarto y notó la presencia del falso detective con una sonrisa

-¡Shinichi!

-¡Hola, Ran!- respondió, enrojeciendo ligeramente- Discúlpame por no haberte llamado, no preveía quedarme… Pero me encontré con Hattori y no podía dejarlo así. En fin, podríamos decir que fue una buena idea, dado que te pude ver- añadió con una sonrisa

-Te calmas Casanova- le murmuró Conan al ladrón con una mirada asesina, poniendo atención de que nadie los escuchara

-Estoy contento por saber que "fue una buena idea" no dejarme morir desangrado en una esquina por ahí- repuso amargamente Heiji, falsamente ofendido

Justo después, hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar un bostezo, pero Kazuha lo notó y lo miro protectoramente

-Lo siento, sin duda somos demasiados en el cuarto y debes estar cansado…

-No te preocupes… ¿Tan sólo podrías llamar a Oba-han? Me va a matar si no sabe de mí.

-¿Y chicas, podrían encontrarnos algo para comer?- sugirió el falso detective- Discúlpenme pero tengo hambre, no comí.

Ran lo miró, intentando que no se trasluciera la preocupación en sus ojos, pero no lo pudo engañar.

-No me iré, tengo que vigilar a este detective idiota, apuesto a que si no lo hago, él va a intentar irse a pie para su casa.

-Sería muy propio de él- sonrió la adolescente con la cola de caballo- No más locuras esta noche Heiji, ¡¿Ehtá claro?!

-Pffff, no es mi tipo- afirmó el detective del oeste con una cierta dosis de mala fe

-¿Vienes con nosotras, Conan-kun?- preguntó Ran, girándose hacia el niño

Me gustaría quedarme con Shinichi-niichan ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo! Además él siempre me cuenta un montón de historias, ¡y yo quiero pizza!

-Eh, está bien…

-Verdaderamente Ran-chan, no va ser fácil encontrarlas aquí- señaló Kazuha frunciendo las cejas- ¿No quieres alguna otra cosa, Conan-kun?

-¡Pizza! ¡Pizza!

-Confieso que eso también me tienta- añadió el falso Shinichi con aire apenado- siento la molestia…

-Bien, parece que tenemos dos niños malcriados aquí- sonrió Ran- No tenemos opción, ¡vamos a buscar pizzas, Kazuha-chan!

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Conan cerrando la puerta detrás de las chicas

-Bueno, ahora que Tantei-kun nos ha arreglado una buena cantidad de tiempo sin la presencia de las chicas, podremos concentrarnos en el tema principal- comenzó el ladrón mientras cogía una silla para instalase cerca de la cama de Heiji.

El movimiento lo hizo estremecerse y llevó su mano derecha a su hombro herido. Conan movía también un asiento del otro lado pero notó su mueca. Kid tenía tanto talento para la actuación que el joven detective había olvidado que él también era un paciente.

-¿Está bien la herida, Kid?

-Nada serio... Tengo algunos puntos de sutura pero los huesos solo están magullados, va a curarse rápido

-Si no intentas otros de tus robos por ahora… ¿Así está bien para ti Hattori?

-Sí, ehtá bien, tan sólo denme un codazo si me oyen roncando- sonrió

-Entonces Kid, como nos prometiste, ¿nos cuentas tu historia? ¿Tienes algún nombre aparte de "Kid"? No es muy discreto que digamos…

-Kuroba Kaito. Es mi nombre. El verdadero.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Heiji, en límite del asombro- La vedad es que ni siquiera te presionamos para obtener tu identidad… ¿Entonces Kaitou es un Kaito? Es una fachada un poco simple

-Tan simple que los tipos que nos encontramos hace un rato la notaron inmediatamente… Debo confesarlo, estoy frito.

Dos días antes

Kaito tocó el timbre por tercera vez.

-¿Hay alguien? ¡Vamos Aoko, no tiene gracia!

Era la segunda vez que venía a tocar su puerta desde que había regresado del bar de Jii-san. Su amiga lo había invitado a comer pero la casa parecía totalmente vacío y no alcanzaba a localizarla por teléfono.

- _Las 7pm… ¡¿Dónde rayos está?!_

¿Podría ser que estuviera furiosa con él por haberle levantado la saya esa mañana? Eso había sido sorprendente, ella no parecía divertida pero no es del género rencorosa…

Esa ausencia de respuesta le comenzaba a inquietar. Girando sobre sus talones para regresar a su casa, el adolescente miró otra vez su celular, sin mucha esperanza. Y al fin, un ícono señalaba unmensaje parpadeando lentamente. Cerró la puerta de su casa detrás de él mientras abría su mensaje y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que este era de Aoko. Su alegría duró poco al descubrir el contenido del MMS

Dos palabras: "La tenemos", acompañadas de una foto de Aoko atada e inconsciente.

Viendo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, Kaito inspiró pausada y hondamente y se forzó a concentrarse en la imagen. Para su gran alivio, la adolescente no parecía estar herida, ellos no debían haber utilizado la fuerza para secuestrarla, alguna droga, pudiera ser. La luz que la iluminaba su semblante dormido parecía ser la luz del día, Kid dedujo que la foto había sido tomada hacía al menos una o dos horas.

-¿ _Dónde están los detectives cuando se les necesita?-_ pensó, incapaz de encontrar otros indicios en la imagen

No viendo otra solución, Kaito marcó el número de teléfono de Aoko, preparado para lo peor

-Fue rápido, señor Mago- lo elogió una voz masculina

-¿Que quieren de mí? ¿Aoko está bien?

-¡Kaito, estoy aquí!- oyó de más lejos

-Es como ella dice… Pero en lo que respecta a su futuro inmediato, eso depende únicamente de ti, Kaitou Kid.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Yo soy Kaito, no Kaitou

-¿Y tú amas la magia pero eres sólo un estudiante común de preparatoria? Sí, imagino que esa es la historia bien ensayada que le cuentas a todos, pero yo no necesito tu confirmación. Yo lo sé

-¿Qué es lo que dice, Kaito?- preguntó Aoko con voz vacilante.

-¿Ni si quiera se lo has dicho a tu noviecita?- rio burlonamente Bourbon- Así que es un secreto, ¿eh?

-Ella… - Kaito cerró los ojos para concentrarse, intentando mantener una tranquila- … es sólo mi vecina y mi compañera de aula, eso es todo.

-Sí que es conmovedor, intentas hacerla parecer poco importante a tus ojos… hace dos días que te vigilo, mi chico, y no me engañarás respecto a tu nivel de apego a esta chica. Terminemos con los rodeos. Estoy al corriente del trabajo nocturno poco usual de tu padre fallecido y por Jii-san, tu asistente y sobre todo, estoy al tanto de un cierto cuarto secreto que encontré en tu casa hace tres horas mientras probabas tu juguetico en el bar.

Kaito se congeló. ¿Cómo ese hombre pudo…?

-¿Kaito, qué es lo está diciendo?- preguntaba a lo lejos la voz temblorosa de la chica- ¿Qué cuarto secreto? ¿Tú realmente eres…? Eso es… imposible…

Kaito podía casi oír a través del silencio el ruido de su corazón rompiéndose de cara a la verdad. Pero él no podía reconfortarla… Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Señor secuestrador, lo escucho- declaró dando a su voz la inflexión de cuando encarnaba a Kid.

-Bien, mañana por la mañana, la policía de Osaka va a recibir una tarjeta de invitación de tu parte. Seguirás las instrucciones y estarán escritas ahí. Está tarjeta tendrá también el lugar del intercambio, dónde nosotros recuperaremos el botín. El robo está previsto para pasado mañana. Te deseo buena suerte, por tu bien y él de ella.

Kaito miró durante algunos instantes la foto de Aoko que había vuelto a aparecer en su teléfono una vez terminó la conversación. Que imbécil había sido… Sabía que lo estaban siguiendo pero no se esperaba que aquel hombre descubriese su identidad… ¿Y tan rápido? ¿Quién era él? El Ladrón estaba enojado con él mismo por que Aoko se hubiese visto involucrada en todo eso. Ella estaba indefensa… No era muy difícil secuestrar a una adolescente sola en casa, con su padre siempre en el trabajo…

Kaito se encogió de hombros, como para espantar todos sus pensamientos negativos y los remordimientos que comenzaban a invadirlo.

- _No es tiempo de auto compadecerse –_ pensó

Aoko probablemente debía odiarlo ahora, su relación no sería nunca jamás la misma sensación de pérdida lo había conducido a una conclusión: no podía imaginar la vida sin ella y la idea de saberla herida le parecía insoportable.

Tenía un robo que preparar.

Conan sintió un escalofrío entre sus omóplatos

-Puedo perfectamente identificarme con eso, Kuroba…

-Me lo imagino… Y tú Tantei-kun, ¿Cómo es que conociste a esos hombres?

-Ya que estamos en el día de "revelo-mis-secretos"… Hace seis meses fui testigo de un intercambio entre gentes que parecían sospechosas. No fui lo suficientemente prudente, no vi uno de ellos detrás de mí… Me forzaron a probar una de eso que ellos llamaron un "veneno experimental" y aquí estoy, ¡Chibi-Kudô, a su servicio! No me voy a lamentar porque no pensaba salir vivo de esa aventura pero los efectos secundarios son más bien sorprendentes, hacerme rejuvenecer…

-¿Sabes que algunas mujeres matarían por eso?- señaló el ladrón con una sonrisa divertida.

Y con mucho placer lo intercambiaría con ellas si pudiera…. En fin, después de ese primer encuentro, oculto mi identidad a todos, solos algunos elegidos conocen la verdad, y la familia Mouri no está entre ellos. Varias veces me he encontrado con ellos… He logrado a descubrir la identidad de algunos, otros han sido asesinados; pero nunca me he podido acercar a lo más alto de su jerarquía. Es por eso que la tarjeta es tan importante para mí: Esta podría llevarme hasta su Jefe o darme la fórmula del antídoto…

-¿Y por qué no estás buscando?

-La última vez que pudimos acceder a algo parecido, tenía un virus así que debo esperar hasta tener un ordenador seguro que sepa informática. Tongo todo lo que necesito pero está en Tokio

-Asunto a tratar, entonces. Y tú, Tantei-han, ¿por qué estás involucrado en todo esto?- inquirió Kaito- ¿Cuál es tú secreto en este día "revelo-mis-secretos?"

-Como si necesitara una razón para ayudar a misocio- respondió Heiji con una pequeña sonrisa antes de bostezar.- Lo siento chicos, pero creo que los voy a dejar, ya no pue'o concentrarme…

-Necesitas descansar, incluso si no es grave, una herida de bala exige reposo, sé de lo que hablo… -Conan se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Hasta luego Hattori, no sé si nos volveremos a ver antes de que regrese a Tokio pero nos mantenemos en contacto. ¿Kuroba, puedes enviarnos la foto que recibiste del secuestrador? Puede ser que encontremos algo que no hayas visto. ¡Y llámanos en cuanto tengas alguna noticia! Necesariamente volverán a intentar contactarte… Bueno, ahora, ¡vamos afuera a esperar nuestras pizzas!

-¿Estás segura de tu información, Vermouth? La tarjeta no estaba en ningún lugar en el brazalete…

-Absolutamente, Rum-chan

-Anokata te deja hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no soy Él.

-Tú eres tremendamente divertido, mi querido número 2. Estoy segura de las informaciones que les di. La tarjeta estaba en el brazalete, lo tuve de una fuente segura y esta fuente no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentir, mi disfraz era perfecto.

-¿Entonces sugieres que fue robada entre tiempo?

-Tratábamos con un ladrón… ¿No es ese su oficio?

-Puede ser que Bourbon no haya sido lo suficientemente persuasivo… ËL siempre ha tenido un lado un poco dulce. Es tiempo de que me encargue de este asunto, Kid es un triunfo demasiado importante para que lo dejemos campar a sus anchas…

-¡El brazalete encontrado! ¡Una estrella sonríe en el Koshien de Osaka!- decía uno de los periódicos en las manos de Conan, incluso si él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamiento para leerlo

Había regresado a Tokio la noche anterior y estaba sentado en ese momento en la sala de Kogoro después de una corta y agitada noche de sueño. El robo había tenido lugar hacía dos días y se mantenía esperando noticias de Kuroba, lo que comenzaba a inquietarlo.

La noche que se habían encontrado en el hospital el Ladrón los acompaño de vuelta hasta casa de Heiji. Los dejó en la entrada con una mirada triste, explicando que, dado que todos estaban bien, él no podía esperar más tiempo para volver a su "asunto más importante". Ran estaba un poco decepcionada pero no insistió debido al aspecto su serio.

 _Jodidamente convincente, ese Ladrón-_ recordó Conan- _Yo mismo hubiese podido decir esas palabras y su expresión era muy similar a la de Shinichi… ¡¿pero qué estoy haciendo, refiriéndome a mí mismo en tercera persona?! Debe ser la culpa de ese ladrón por parecérseme tanto…_

Pero el chico tenía que admitir que Kid estuvo perfecto y que nadie sabría jamás que esa noche no era ese el verdadero Shinichi, lo que era, después de todo el objetivode la maniobra.

La noche en que regresó a la capital, Conan se precipitó a casa del profesor antes que Ran pudiese detenerlo, anunciando que tenía que devolver urgentemente un juego y que estaría de regreso para la cena.

Esa fue la primera vez en que pudo admirar a Haibara boquiabierta mientras le explicaba con una sonrisa maliciosa el tipo de "pequeñas informaciones" que debía encontrar en la tarjeta que acababa de poner en sus manos.

-Considera que ya estoy trabajando en el asunto, Kudô-kun, te mantengo al tanto de lo que encuentre en la tarjeta y de lo que pueda extraer.

-Tienes una semana, después debo dársela al FBI.

-Hakase, ya lo oíste, te dejo prevenir en la escuela que estaré ausente la próxima semana. Ahora, que nadie me moleste.- declaró con aire amenazador, cerrando la puerta de su laboratori detrás de ella.

Desde ese instante, Conan tuvo que abstenerse de mirar su teléfono cada dos minutos esperando noticias de Kuroba o de Haibara.

-Conan-kun –llamó la voz de Ran desde la cocina- ¿podrías dejar ese periódico y traer tu plato? Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela….

-Haaaaaai….

Después de una última mirada impaciente, Conan guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Kaito no soportaba más la espera. Dos días. Dos largos días y todavía no habían noticias de la Organización. Él había intentado volver a llamar al teléfono de Aoko al día siguiente del robo para ver sí podía convencerlos que lo había hecho lo mejor que podía y verificar que la chica estuviera indemne pero claro, el teléfono estaba apagado.

También tuvo que soportar la vista de Nakamori-keibu, devastado por la desaparición de su hija desde hacía ya cuatro días. El hombre había puesto una alerta por secuestro vía MPD incluso antes de que Kaito hubiese regresado de Osaka, pero claro nadie había visto ni oído nada, ningún indicio había aparecido. La adolescente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro a la salida de la escuela.

El Ladrón sabía la verdad pero en no podía decirle al padre de Aoko que su hija estaba en las manos de un peligroso grupo criminal que la había secuestrado para poderse acercar a él, Kaitou Kid.

Suspiró una vez más delante de su ordenador, intentando concentrarse una vez más delante de la pantalla.

 _-Maldición_ , _no me puedo concentrar así-_ se lamentó interiormente Kid- _Vamos, acuérdate, PokerFace, ¡Es la base de un Kaitou! Ok, me hace falta un café que me despierte._

Estaba levantándose cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que se trataba del número de Aoko.

-Creo que no nos entendimos bien, Kaitou Kid- declaró una grave voz masculina

-¿Perdone? No pienso que ya yo haya disfrutado del placer de su compañía, su voz es diferente de aquella de la persona con quien he tratado hasta ahora…

-Digamos que decidimos tomar tu caso de una forma más seria. Necesito que comprendas que somos aún más peligrosos que nuestros amigos en común y tú pudiste ver lo que le hicieron a tu padre. Por el momento tu querida amiguita está bien pero son las respuestas que me vas a dar ahora las que van a determinar su futuro.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo puedo estar seguro que ella está bien?

Oyó un golpe, seguido de una queja, evidentemente femenina

-¿Aoko?

-¡Kaito, poco importa lo que eres, te prohíbo hacer lo que ellos te piden…!

Un segundo golpe. Una segunda queja. El adolescente cerró los ojos para retomar el control de sí mismo

-¿Se va a detener? Un verdadero caballero no tiene necesidad de golpear a una dama

-Únicamente intento hacerme comprender

Otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez. Kaito podía oír ahora a Aoko llorar por lo bajo. Temblando de rabia, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula e intentó parecer lo más calmado posible.

-… Y lo logró. No tiene ya ningún interés por continuar esta demostración.

-¿Listo para jugar con mis reglas, Señor, Ladrón?

-¿Puedo escuchar su requerimiento, Señor Secuestrador?

-La tarjeta

-Le recuerdo, yo robo joyas, no material informático. ¿A menos que tenga alguna relación con el brazalete que ustedes me exigieron robar la última vez?

-No juegues al idiota, o tu amiga va a recibir más golpes. La tarjeta estaba en el brazalete antes del robo y ahora ya no está. No hay que ser un genio para saber a dónde fue a parar.

-¿Y si imaginamos que yo no tengo la tarjeta que ustedes buscan?

-Entonces, ponte a buscarla desde ahora, si no tu amiga no me servirá para más nada. Tienes una semana. El intercambio será en el puerto, a las 20 horas el próximo lunes, te envío las coordenadas GPS a tu teléfono. Solo.

-¿Puedo saber cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? El último encuentro que tuvimos consistía en un cara a cara poco romántico con un fusil con mirilla…

-Tendrás que correr el riesgo, no es como si tuvieras otra opción, Señor Ladrón

Y el hombre colgó

Kaito apretó tan fuerte los puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y golpeo la pared frente a él para evacuar su cólera

- _Aoko…_

-…Sí ¿papá?- respondió Ran

-Conan reconoció la voz de Kogoro al otro lado del teléfono

-…Mô, papá, es tu culpa- le regaño- ¡Ni siquiera deberías jugar al pachinko!

-…. Bueno, no es que podamos hacerle algo ahora, yo voy, dame la dirección

Ran garabateó una nota en un pedazo de papel y colgó

-Conan-kun, lo siento, ¿puedo dejarte solo un momento? Papá olvidó su portafolio, no puede pagar la cuenta del Pachinko, tengo que ir allá…

-¡No te preocupes Ran-neechan, están poniendo Yaiba en la tele!

-No me debo demorar mucho- señaló ella, poniéndose su chaqueta.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer un padre tan irresponsable? ¡Juro que no va a ver a Yoko por un mes! Conan la escucho quejarse desde las escaleras

-Que idiota de Kogoro- suspiró- con menos juegos y menos alcohol quizás sería un mejor detective

Se sentó delante de la televisión mirando el canal delas noticias cuando oyó la puerta abrirse

-¿Olvidaste algo Ran-neechan?- preguntó con los ojos fijos en la pantalla

-No realmente- oyó su voz de muy cerca

-Ugh…

Conan tuvo a penas tiempo de ver una cara similar a la suya sosteniendo una stungun antes de que su mente cayese en el vacío de la inconsciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: ¡Lo siento mucho!, me demoré en publicar pensando que podría tener listo el capítulo cinco para hoy, pero una cosa piensa el borracho y la otra el bodeguero. En fin, no volveré a publicar hasta finales de agosto, principios de septiembre, ya que por motivos realmente ajenos a mi voluntad, no podré acceder a Internet, pero intentaré regalarles dos capítulos

Capítulo 4: Cooperación

-Entonces Tantei-kun, ¿Dónde la escondiste?

Conan parpadeó mientras recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia, Estaba sentado en el canapé, en la sala de Kogoro, las manos atadas a la espalda y la cara de Kid cerca de la suya.

-Pero, ¿qué tienes?, ¿la manía del disfraz?- gruño él, fijando en el ladrón sus ojos aún vidriosos.

\- ¿Dónde escondiste el chip? La busqué en todo el apartamento sin poderle poner las manos encima. ¿Ya se la distes al FBI? ¿O todavía está en casa de tu especialista en informática?

-¡¿Y necesitabas noquearme para eso?! ¿No habíamos convenido de trabajar juntos?

-Visto que tus planes siempre terminan con algún herido, prefiero hacerlo a mi manera

Incluso si su voz era tranquila, Conan veía bien como Kid temblaba de cólera, dejando a un lado su flema habitual, con aire desesperado.

-Vamos, sé que no te interesan esos datos ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Le han hecho algo a Aoko-san?

-Sí, y es por eso que no debí haberte escuchado

-Kuroba… -El chico lo miró a os ojos- Sabes que no te daré el nombre de la persona que tiene el chip y tú no me intentarás herir para obtenerlo…

El ladrón le sostuvo la mirada varios minutos antes de mirar a otro lado, apretando los puños. Alzó los hombros en signo de derrota.

-Tenía que intentarlo… -dijo, desatando al niño- Disculpa, estaba bastante orgulloso de haber logrado sacar tan rápido a tu tío y a tu Nee-chan… Por si acaso, su portafolio está abajo en su buró.

-Entendido… Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó Conan, frotando sus muñecas adoloridas.

-Me pidieron el chip, tengo hasta el lunes para llevárselo a un lugar determinado anteriormente. Aoko… Fueron claros en el hecho de que no dudarán en matarla si no respondo a sus demandas.- explicó Kaito con un escalofrío.

-¿Ella está bien?- inquirió Conan con aire inquieto.

-La han maltratado un poco… nada grave, creo… y espero.

-¿Y pensaste que no te daría la tarjeta por voluntad propia, para salvarla, así que imaginaste esta pequeña farsa?

\- No debía estar en mi mejor momento

-Sí, eso está claro.

Acordaron encontrarse la tarde siguiente después de clases, delante de la escuela de Conan y Kid se fue.

Al ruido del timbre, Agasa abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse una cara familiar.

-¿Shinichi-kun? ¿Qué…?

-Estoy aquí, Hakase- dijo Conan apareciendo detrás de Kid- Déjanos entrar, prefiero no quedarme en el umbral.

-¡Claro, entren! Me sorprendieron- confesó cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos- ¿Así que este joven es…?

-Kid, a su servicio- se presentó con un guiño.

-Agasa Hiroshi, encantado. El parecido es verdaderamente sorprendente…- señaló el profesor examinando detalladamente al ladrón.

-Te lo dije - suspiró Conan- Vinimos a ver a Haibara, ¿está en el laboratorio?

-Sí, sale para comer y ducharse únicamente, después de que le dejaste el chip. Debo confesar que en este tiempo solo he estado a base de comida rápida… Por favor no se lo digan o me va a sermonear sobre las dietas elevadas en calorías…

-Por tu forma de hablar de ella parece como si fuera tu esposa.- sonrió Conan- Ok, Kid al laboratorio.

Bajaron las escaleras y Conan tocó suavemente la puerta

-¿Haibara?

-Esperaron un instante a que abriera la puerta, con su habitual bata blanca y una taza de café en la mano.

-Ku… ¿Conan-kun? ¿Quién es el Nii-chan que vino contigo?

\- No hace falta jugar a los mocosos, él está al tanto… Te presento a Kaitou Kid

El adolescente sonrió y realizó una reverencia extravagante antes de besarle la mano.

-Kaitou Kid, a su servicio, querida damisela.

-Deberías pedirle que te enseñe buenos modales, Kudo-kun- señaló con una sonrisa mientras Conan ponía los ojos en blanco ante la pequeña comedia del ladrón- Haibara Ai, científica.

-Es un inmenso placer conocerla, my lady

-El sentimiento es compartido, su reputación le precede, Kaitou Kid.

Cansado del juego entre el ladrón y la científica, Conan decidió intervenir.

-Ahora que están hechas las presentaciones, ¿has podido avanzar con el chip, Haibara? No me has llamado

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada… y quería volver a revisarlo todo. En general, todos los datos del chip están cifrados así que es bastante difícil poder sacar algo de ahí. Debí decidir qué tipo de información iba a buscar y determinar cuáles serían las características de los ficheros que me interesarían para poder reconocerlos

-¿Quieres que le pida a alguien del FBI que te ayude?- propuso Conan- Sus analistas no son tan buenos como tú pero son más numerosos, podría ser más rápido de esta forma.

-Hmm, estoy acostumbrada a la forma de encriptar los datos de la Organización y siendo honesta, prefiero hacerlo yo misma. ¡No se toca!- se interrumpió cuando Kid, con toda su curiosidad, se acercó demasiado a uno de sus tubos de ensayo- Me tomó toda la noche llegar hasta ahí, no quiero comenzar de cero.

-¿Está ligado al chip? ¿Has encontrado la fórmula del APTX 4869?

-Tranquilo meitantei-san. Encontré algo que se le parece, si, es una de las partes que he decodificado. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas para estar segura así que por el momento, no te emociones demasiado.

-Ok…- suspiró el niño un poco desalentado-¿Y listas de miembros o de espías?

-Es el segundo tipo de ficheros que he identificado pero el nivel de encriptación es bastante elevado, apenas estoy comenzando

-¿Crees que podríamos copiar la tarjeta?- preguntó el ladrón

-No, es muy arriesgado, si lo intentamos nos vamos a encontrar un "Night Baron" en la computadora y el chip será borrado… sólo podemos copiar las partes que decodifico, lo que es, como acabo de señalar un trabajo muy largo

-¿Entonces qué propones Tantei-kun? Dijiste que me darías esa carta voluntariamente pero ambos la necesitamos… Y no puedo arriesgarme a ir al intercambio sin la verdadera

Conan reflexionó unos instantes, con expresión concentrada y se giró hacia Ai

-Haibara, ¿crees que lograrás recuperar ambas informaciones, sobre el antídoto y la lista de miembros y escondites antes del lunes?

-No creo. Llevo cuatro días trabajando día y noche en el chip y ya ves que pocos resultados… dame un tema en el cual concentrarme.

-¿Volver a ser yo mismo o acabar con la Organización?

-Te seguiré, no importa cuál sea tu decisión, Kudo-kun.

El chico se detuvo un instante para reflexionar en las diferentes posibilidades. Verdaderamente quería regresar a su cuerpo original pero después, ¿qué? Pondría a todos en peligros si se quedaba con ellos y estaría en el primer puesto de las personas a matar de los hombres de negro. Siempre sin futuro con Ran en ese caso… Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Haibara.

-Ok, lista de miembros y de espías entonces, quién sabe, podríamos encontrar información sobre la apotoxina in situ

-Me pongo manos a la obra- aceptó la chica asintiendo- Creo que me hará falta más café, ¿podrías pedirle al Profesor que me traiga otra taza?

-Claro

Subieron las escaleras y le pasó el mensaje a Agasa

-Ok para el chip, esperemos que hayamos podido sacar algo antes del lunes. Bueno ahora, necesitamos un plan para el intercambio.

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunta Kid

-Es exactamente por eso que nos hace falta uno, debemos pensar en algo. No quiero implicar al FBI, visto que debía darles la carta y que no creo que ellos aprecien la idea de que los utilicemos carnada pero solo nosotros dos es un poco limitado… Voy a llamar a Hattori, al menos podrá ayudarnos a determinar nuestra estrategia y a coordinar nuestras acciones en el lugar. ¿Tienes a alguien por tu parte? Sé que trabajas con al menos un cómplice, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no creo que esté lo suficientemente en forma para evitar las balas. Estoy pensando en alguien más, es un inconveniente pero es eficaz e inteligente. Debería ayudarnos, al menos por Aoko.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana con los que podamos encontrar.

-Sip.

-¿Cómo los convenciste?

-Bah, supuestamente debo estar en "reposo absoluto" una semana. No veo por qué no podía hacer eso en tu casa.

Heiji estaba sentado en el canapé de la sala de Agasa, una taza de té verde delante de él. Conan, por otra parte, estaba sentado frente en el canapé de enfrente, su cara oscilando entre la preocupación, porque el detective moreno aun parecía en poco débil y la diversión, ante la idea de que este probablemente había desafiado (otra vez) a su padre.

-¿Y ellos estaban de acuerdo?

-Sí, de cierta forma…

\- Hattori, ¿veré a tus padres derribar la puerta para cogerte por el cuello y llevarte arrastrado de vuelta a Osaka?- preguntó Conan con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no… sólo tengo que llamar dos veces por día y Kazuha va a venir mañana para "ocuparse de mí", como dice ella. Ya fue bahtante difícil convencerla de que no se saltara hoy las clases…

-Debes estar conmovido ante tanta solicitud- señaló el chico sin dejar de sonreír- En fin ¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?

-Segunda vez que me lo preguntas, Kudo. Si es en lo de la comunicación, puedo ayudar. Solo no pidas que me levante a menudo de este canapé

-¡Óyete nada más, pareces Kogoro!

-¿Y tu lo encuentras chistoso? Si insistes te puedo dar un cocotazo como él…- amenazó Heiji con una media sonrisa

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando sintió el timbre sonar

-¡Justo a la hora!– señaló Conan- ¡Debe ser para mí Hakase, no te molestes, yo voy! Dijo precipitándose hacia la puerta

-¡Hola nene, vine a jugar!

-Creo que voy a cerrarte la puerta en la cara, Kuroba…- amenazó Conan, nada feliz de que lo llamaran "nene"

-No me importa lo que le hagas a Kuroba-kun pero yo preferiría personalmente no quedarme esperando afuera con este tiempo inclemente, Conan-kun

-¿Hakuba… -nichan?- observó el chico sorprendido, dejándolos entrar.

-Encantado de verte otra vez, pequeño meitantei, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Disculpa el no anunciarme, mi querido compañero de aula aquí presente decidió que debía hacerles una visita de cortesía…

-Dije que te lo explicaría Hakuba. Ves, quería enseñarte… ¡esta magnífica paloma que acaba de salir de la oreja de Conan-kun!- explicó Kid avanzando su mano hacia la cabeza del niño, soltando la paloma en la sala de Agasa.

-Hola, Hattori- saludó dejándose caer en el canapé cercano al detective del oeste mientras lo otros estaban distraídos por el volátil

-Genial, ¿y tú?

-Ya quedó en el pasado

-Oh, Hattori-kun…- señaló Saguru mientras atravesaba el cuarto para reunirse con el ladrón- Supongo que te habría notado antes si hubieras tenido la delicadeza de levantarte… Bueno, nada sorprendente para un maleducado como tú.

-Si me buscas, me vas a en…

-¿Ya se conocen?-interrumpió Kaito con una sonrisa infantil- Cool, vamos a ganar tiempo con las presentaciones

-Kuroba, ¿me recuerdas por qué trajiste a ese tipo?

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con nuestro impulsivo detective del oeste, parecen estar en confianza entre ustedes pero ¿puedo saber por qué fui invitado a esta "pijamada"?

-Eh, ¿Hasta qué punto le has explicado la situación, Kuroba?

El detective británico alzó una ceja al oír a Conan llamar "Kuroba" otra vez sin ningún signo de respeto.

-Hmm para ser sincero, me dije a mi mismo que sería mejor de hacerle saber las cosas en presencia de ustedes, solamente para evitar que me golpeara o me enviara a la cárcel… o ambas, en fin ya ven la situación…

-Bah, bueno, todos se sientan- invitó Conan- Ya traigo el té y los dulces, tenemos para rato.

Una vez estuvieron todos acomodados, Saguru y Conan de un lado y Kaito y Heiji del otro. El ladrón dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, tú has descubierto parte de la verdad por ti mismo- comenzó él- pero déjame contarte una historia. Debemos retroceder ocho años en el tiempo, cuando Kaitou Kid era ya un ladrón de renombre internacional. Fue buscado por una organización criminal que deseaba que les ayudara a encontrar y robar una cierta piedra, una joya, que ellos llamaban Pandora. Después de haber colaborado un poco con ellos, él concluyó que esas personas eran poco recomendables incluso para un ladrón y decidió de poner fin a su colaboración. Decidió también de impedirles alcanzar su objetivo y se convirtió en un ladrón que no tenía más objetivos que las joyas, para así intentar encontrar la Pandora antes que ellos y destruirla. Pero la organización era extremadamente poderosa y logró descubrir la identidad de Kid. Teniendo su nombre, no quedaba m''as que planificar un "accidente" durante uno de esos espectáculos de magia, porque el ladrón era también mago fuera de sus actividades nocturnas. El nombre de ese hombre era Kuroba Touichi, mi padre

-Mis condolencias… - suspiró Saguru con aire grave- Aoko me había contado del accidente de hace ocho años pero yo no imaginaba que se trataba de un asesinato. Aunque…- continuó mirando fijamente a Kaito- tus razones sean las mejores del mundo, continuas siendo un criminal, Kuroba-kun.

-No lo voy a negar. Decidí de seguir los pasos de mi padre teniendo por único objetivo las joyas para encontrar a los que lo mataron, poco importa las consecuencias. La gloria, la riqueza, todo eso no me interesa, solamente quiero justicia.

-No creo que algún día pueda aprobar que hayas elegido ser el heredero de tu padre a través de los hurtos. Y quiero señalar que el haberme dicho la verdad no me volverá más flexible en mi voluntad de arrestarte durante uno de tus robos.

-No, ese no es el objetivo que buscamos hoy. Lo que importa ahora es la segunda parte de mi historia. Hace algunos días, una Organización, cercana a aquella que mató a mi padre siguió su pista y desgraciadamente descubrió que yo era el nuevo Kid. Su objetivo era hacerme trabajar para ellos, así que buscaron la forma de presionarme…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Aoko-kun?

-Todo que ver… Ella fue secuestrada por Ellos hace más de una semana- suspiró Kaito bajando la vista.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Cómo has podido meterla en esto a ella que ni siquiera sabe la verdad sobre ti!

-¡Lo sé! No intentes entender que no me preocupa su suerte…

Mientras ambos adolescentes enfrentaban sus miradas, se hace un silencio tenso en el cuarto, para ser interrumpido por el ruido de crackers masticados lo que hizo a los dos girar la cabeza hacia Heiji, con el objeto del crimen aún a medio camino en su boca.

-¡Eh, no me miren así, estoy herido y necesito recuperar fuerzas!

Kuroba dejó a un lado su aire serio para volver a su temperamento habitual y rió de corazón.

-¡Gracias Hattori, por ser tan malo leyendo el ambiente!

-Eh… ¿de nada?

-Para volver al asunto en cuestión, Hakuba, todos estamos aquí por Aoko-san- retomó Conan con una mirada y una voz demasiado graves para pertenecer a un niño de primaria.

-Eso me conmueve… -el adolescente estaba un poco impresionado por el aura madura del chico pero logró reponerse- Por otra parte Conan-kun, objetivos o no, es muy descortés llamar me Hakuba a secas. He notado que hoy has olvidado mucho el nii-san.

-No hay necesidad de eso, tenemos la misma edad- señaló el niño de los espejuelos.

-La última vez que pude verificar, me pareció que el magnífico detective que yo soy no tenía siete años

-Yo tampoco

Saguru sonrió irónicamente como para un buen chiste. Miró a los otros jóvenes como para compartir el chiste con ellos pero ambos permanecían serios. Sintiendo que probablemente no se tratara de una broma, su sonrisa desapareció y se giró hacia Conan.

-OK... ¿Puede haber una pequeña explicación, para este gran misterio?

-El chico se levantó para hacerle frente a Hakuba y se quitó los espejuelos.

-Comencemos otra vez con las presentaciones. Soy Kudou Shinichi, encantado- dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas con respecto a ti, Conan… Kudou-kun- Saguru estrechó la mano del chico, un poco distraído- En primer lugar, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cuerpo?

-La Organización que retiene a Aoko-san no está especializada solamente en los secuestros. Hablamos de una estructura internacional de, con numerosos miembros, probablemente infiltrado hasta en las autoridades japonesas, la policía incluida. Tropecé con ellos accidentalmente hace seis meses y me dejaron por muerto después de hacerme ingerir una droga experimental. Cuando me desperté estaba en esta forma reducida. Desde ese momento utilizo el alias de "Edogawa Conan" para mantener el perfil bajo.

-¿Así que declaraste le cese al fuego con Kid para ocuparse de su enemigo en común? ¿Y Hattori-kun es tu brazo armado?

Sí, incluso si por ahora no soy capaz de hacer mucho daño, un pequeño recuerdo de nuestros amigos en común…

-Y con todo eso, ¿qué esperan ustedes de mí?

-Kuroba fue invitado por nuestros amigos para intercambiar a Aoko el próximo lunes por la noche por una tarjeta SD que recuperamos durante el último robo, con informaciones comprometedoras de Ellos.- explicó Conan- Decidimos ser golosos e intentar proteger a ambas, incluso si es evidentemente una trampa. ¿Tentado de volver hacer una pijamada con nosotros?


	5. Chapter 5

N/T: Bueno, queridos lectores, con esto ya entramos en el pollo del arroz con pollo. Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles, este arco es el "Arco del Robo". Hoy publicación doble, creo que se los estoy debiendo. Además, sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlos en suspenso…

Capítulo 5 Preparación

Saguru habiendo aceptado su proposición, los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a trabajar en las informaciones en su poder. La foto que Kaito recibió el primer día fue rápidamente descartada, partiendo del hecho que el lugar donde tenían a Aoko había cambiado probablemente al mismo tiempo que aquel que la tenía prisionera. Así que se concentraron en el lugar fijado para el intercambio y sobre cómo poner en seguridad a Aoko y el chip sin exponer demasiado a Kaito. Conan contaba con tomar el antídoto y así dar más poder de golpe al equipo durante 24h y el detective rubio se ofreció voluntario para aportar chalecos antibalas para todos, pudiéndolos obtener fácilmente mediante su padre. Por su parte, el joven detective los equiparía con insignia "Shounen Tantei": Heiji, que permanecería escondido en algún lugar no muy lejos del lugar de intercambio, podría de esa forma seguirlos y coordinar sus acciones

-Una vez hayamos recuperado a Aoko-san, pienso que debemos llamar a la policía por ayuda, para atrapar la mayor cantidad de miembros de la Organización posible- declaró Conan- No podemos correr ningún riesgo

-Sería mejor llamar a Nakamori-keibu- les aconsejó Kaito- Si le decimos que su hija está en peligro será el primero en llegar…

-Buena idea… Un momento, esa debe ser Ran, ya es tarde- explicó Conan, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo

-¿Hai, Ran-neechan?

-…Gomen, no vi pasar la hora, ¡este juego nuevo está genial!

-…Sí, ya me voy, estaré pronto ahí.

-No eres nada malo en el papel de niño- se burló amablemente el ladrón, con una mirada divertida al chico.

\- Cuando tu vida y la de aquellos que amas depende de ello, te aseguro que aprendes rápido. OK, tengo que regresar a casa de mi "nee-chan" así que nuestro consejo de guerra termina por esta noche, Todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer, ¿no es necesario verse antes del lunes, creo?

-Efectivamente-aseguró Saguru mientras que los otros dos asentían.

-Cuídense y hasta el lunes, entonces- deseó Kaito

-Hattori tú te vas a quedar en mi casa, con Okiya, será más cómodo para ti que estar yendo y viniendo entre aquí y la Agencia. Ya le avisé que te quedarás aquí algunos días.

-Ok, me pongo en marcha y saludo a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, entonces- dijo el interesado levantándose, levantándose un poco mientras una expresión de dolor pasó rápidamente por su cara.

\- Componte, Tantei-han- le aconsejó Kid agrandando su sonrisa- te necesitamos el lunes

-No te inquietes, no tengo la intención de correr la maratón el fin de semana…

-" _Te quedarás en mi casa con Okiya"… Maldito Kudô, al menos hubieras podido presentármelo antes de huir-_ Con la mochila de deportes al hombro, Heiji recorrió el camino a casa de su amigo. Hizo una pausa y levantó el brazo para tocar el timbre, deteniéndose a medio camino mientras la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver un hombre de pelo claro, de espejuelos.

-¿Hattori-kun?- saludó con una sonrisa

-¿Okiya-san?- preguntó el detective, un poco sorprendido de ver al hombre a la entrada de la puerta antes de haber tan siquiera sonado el timbre.

-Entra, Kudô me previno que íbamos a compartir la casa los próximos días- El hombre se apartó para dejarlo entrar-Dame tus cosas, todavía estás herido, ¿no? Y el curry debería estar pronto si tienes hambre

-Eh, ¡gracias!-Respondió Heiji, un poco incómodo ante tanta solicitud- Pero usted…

-Tú- le corrigió el rubio

-…no deberías…En fin, no quiero molestar…

Subaru cerró la puerta detrás del adolescente y tomó su mochila, mirándolo seriamente.

-Déjame encargarme, en parte es mi culpa, después de todo.

-¿De qué ehtás hablando?

-Si hubiera notado antes ese francotirador…

-Espera, espera, entonces, ¿tú eres Akai-san?- interrogó el joven detective mirando a su interlocutor

-¡Ah! ¿Kudô no te lo dijo? Lo creía, visto que estas al corriente de su pequeño secreto y lo otro…-Okiya se encogió de hombros-Bien, mejor aclararlo todo: Sí, yo soy Akai y Okiya es un alias. Para hacer la historia breve, fue necesario reintroducir un agente en la Organización, y como ellos me querían muerto, simulamos mi asesinato por su mano. Pero, para proteger su cobertura, "Shuichi Akai" debía desaparecer, así que imaginamos la identidad de "Okiya Subaru" y Kudô me dejó quedarme en la casa de sus padres.

-Es bastante complicado para una versión corta- señaló Heiji, con una sonrisa divertida- la voz es diferente, ¿no? No es la misma que la de la noche del robo…E imagino que la cara también es falsa.

-Sí, Yukiko-san ha tenido la gentileza de enseñarme a disfrazarme de forma convincente et yo utilizo este aparato- deshizo el cuello de la ropa para enseñarle un collar un tanto extraño- para cambiar mi voz, un pequeño regalo del Profesor Agasa, muy similar a la pajarita de Kudô. Ah sí, yo sé de su "pequeño" problema

-Creo que vamos a tener una buena conversación juntos…

-¿Delante de un curry?-sonrió Akai

Más tarde esa noche, Akai ayudó a Heiji a instalarse en el cuarto de Shinichi donde ya había dejado la bolsa del adolescente. Después de haber intercambiar las buenas noches, el detective del Oeste se desvistió y se acostó en la cama con el cuidado de no apoyarse en su lado herido, incluso si el dolor le era soportable. Echó un vistazo alrededor, notando una foto de sobre el buró de su amigo. Le era un poco extraño estar en el cuarto de Kudô: este olía a polvo y a lugar cerrado, dando la impresión de abandono de su ocupante. Como si la hubiese dejado, hace ya algún tiempo, para no regresar

Heiji suspiró y se tapó con la sábana deseando que ese cuarto se rencontrara pronto con su propietario y se juró otra vez de hacer todo lo posible para acortar esa espera.

El adolescente fue despertado por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Siento molestarte pero tienes visitas, Hattori-kun- Dijo la voz de Okiya

-… ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Las 10, so marmota!

-¿Kazuha? ¿Qué tú haces aquí? Caracho, se me fue completamente que venías

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a una Kazuha visiblemente enojada

-"¿Qué tú haces aquí?" Me levanté muy temprano para que eso sea lo único que tengas que decirme- se quejó ella con voz fuerte

-¡Eh! ¡No entres sin avisar!- Heiji se tapó con la sábana hasta la nariz para ocultar el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo- ¿No sabes lo que quiere decir "privacidad"?

La chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero no salió

-¡Si no me hubieras olvidado ya estarías vestido!

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras, ¡tú insististe!

-Vine porque me preocupabas, Heiji… ¡Ahou!

Una aclaración de garganta en la entrada del cuarto interrumpió a los dos amigos que giraron la cabeza en esa dirección.

-Buenos días Hattori-kun- saludó Ran con su sonrisa habitual- ¿Te sientes mejor? Lo siento si interrumpo algo…

-¡Heiji-niichan es muy malo con Kazuha-neechan!- Gritó Conan mientras entraba a la carrera en el cuarto

Heiji subió aún más la sábana

-¡Ná!, ¿Ahora van a entrar todos al cuarto para regañarme mientras estoy medio desnu'o?

-Creo que Hattori-kun habla de manera sensata por primera vez en el día- señaló Okiya sonriendo burlón al adolescente en la cama- Bajemos, les voy a preparar una bebida caliente mientras nuestro detective se viste

-Gracias…- suspiró el adolescente moreno

La puerta se cerró pero Heiji vio que Conan seguía en el cuarto

-Bueno, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Hacía falta que alguien fuera a buscar a Kazuha a la estación- se escarneció Conan- Ella llamó a Ran anoche y fuimos todos al andén esta mañana. En tú lugar.

-¿Puedes parar de criticarme? Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora debía llegar… Y pensaba que ayer no me había acostado tan tarde

Heiji se levantó para coger algunas cosas y empezó a vestirse con precaución. Conan giró la cabeza para preservar su "privacidad" como él decía tan bien.

-¿Qué te demoró?

-Tuve una pequeña charla con tu amigo que vive aquí… Hubieras podido decirme quién era él…

-Quería darte la sorpresa- Conan lo gratificó con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Una sorpresa? Eres un pro de los eufemismos- Heiji le lanzó una mirada indiferente- Me habló de ti y de todas las estratagemas locas que hiciste con él y además, la Organización, el FBI la CIA y sabe Dios quién máh… Has ehtado verdaderamente ocupado, _Conan-kun._ Mucho más que las poca' informaciones que me hah querido filtrar

-Bah, solamente me he visto envuelto en todo esto… No quería aburrirte.

-Sólo quería recordarte que hubiese deseado estar al corriente de toda la historia, visto que ehtá relacionado con Ellos- lamentó Heiji- Intenta pensarlo para la próxima… ¡Ok!, ehtoy litto, bajemos

Después del desayuno y dado que las chicas habían insistido, los cuatro adolescentes salieron de compra por los alrededores.

-¿De nuevo de tiendas?- suspiró Heiji mientras estaban de camino- Sinceramente, ¿Cuántos trapos necesitas en tu escaparate?

-¡Hombres! ¡Tu no me puedes entender!- señaló Kazuha- En fin, tú te ocupas de las jabas, como disculpa por haberme olvidado esta mañana

-¡¿Qué parte de "herido" y "reposos absoluto" no entendiste, Ahou?! Ni siquiera debería caminar mucho tiempo…

Conan puso los ojos en blanco viendo que los dos chicos de Osaka estaban de nuevo discutiendo. Él admitía que su relación con Ran no era de las más fáciles, pero aquellos dos tenían una forma realmente complicada de demostrarse su mutuo afecto. Complicada y escandalosa.

-¡Llegamos! Ran se detuvo delante de una tienda, sonriéndole a Kazuha

-Yo me quedo aquí con el chama, si no les molesta. Necesito descansar y no creo que Conan-kun esté muy interesado por las shoppings – declaró Heiji, mientras que Conan confirmaba su posición a Ran con un asentimiento de cabeza

-¡Como quieran! ¿Vamos, Kazuha-chan?

-Estaremos cerca de la fuente, saben dónde encontrarnos

-Oi, mira- Conan le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo- ¿No es ese Takagi-keiji, allí cerca del carro de policía?

-Parece que ehtá interrogando a alguien, ehtá tomando notas en su libreta- observó el adolescente

-¿Vamos a ver? ¡Nos ayudará a matar el tiempo!

-Sí, al menos esperemos que no hayan mata'o a nadie, pasa muy a menudo cuando estamos juntos- señaló Heiji con una sonrisa burlona

-Gracias por su cooperación, señora- dijo el inspector, cerrando su libretica

-¡Buenos días Takagi-keiji!- saludó Conan con voz entusiasta

-¡Oh, Conan-kun! ¡Y Heiji-kun! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!- respondió el joven detective- ¿Vino por una investigación?

-Sí, pero nada demasiado emocionante para ustedes- sonrió- Un caso de violencia conyugal, los vecinos llamaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando llegamos…

-Hey, Wataru, ¡échame una mano!- Sato se acercaba al carro, debatiéndose con el culpable, las manos esposadas delante de él pero que no tenía en su lugar

Takagi fue a ayudarla, parándose al lado del hombre alto

-¿Conan-kun? ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta?- pidió

-¡Sí!

El hombre miró al niño y notó que estaba casi a su alcance. Se removió y cayó al suelo antes que los inspectores pudieran sujetarlo

-¡Eh!

El culpable se levantó, con el niño en los brazos, su antebrazo izquierdo pasado alrededor de su garganta mientras que su derecha sujetaba los brazos y el cuerpo del pequeño detective contra él

- _Maldición_ -pensó Conan- _No puedo usar mi reloj…_

-Conan-kun! Se alarmó la inspectora Sato

-Tengo fuerza suficiente para estrangularlo- amenazó, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre el chico, arrancándole un gruñido- Tiren sus armas dentro del carro

Los oficiales cumplieron con lo demandado mientras el criminal retrocedía unos pasos. Heiji lo miró directo a los ojos, levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador

-Jii-san, es solo un niño, déjelo irse. Matar a alguien es ya lo suficientemente serio, no querrá añadir maltrato a un menor en la litta de su proceso…

El hombre pareció dudar y repentinamente arrojó al niño al aire. Heiji atrapó a Conan al vuelo, pero no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando el peso de este lo envió violentamente contra el carro.

-¡Hattori!- la voz de chico estaba llena de inquietud mientras el adolescente resbaló por el carro hasta el piso, protegiéndolo siempre entre sus brazos.

Los dos policías se giraron hacia los civiles, preocupados por el grito del pequeño detective

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sato, acercándose a ellos. Viendo que su colega estaba detrás de ella preocupado sobre la conducta a seguir, añadió: ¡Takagi, atrápalo, yo me ocupo de ellos!

El criminal había aprovechado su descuido para huir hacia las boutiques pero, desafortunadamente para él, Kazuha y Ran salían en ese momento y habían sido testigos de toda la escena. La Osakiense soltó sus bolsos, temblando de cólera

-¡¿A dónde tú te crees que vas después de haber golpeado a MI Heiji?! – gritó, precipitándose hacia el hombre y mandándolo a volar por una proyección de Aikido

Mientras lo arrojaba al suelo, Takagi la alcanzó, jadeante

-Lo siento…-dijo- Y gracias

-De nada- la adolescente disimuló su turbación reacomodándose un mechón de pelo rebelde que había caído en su cara

Una vez que Takagi hubo apresado al hombre, ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia el carro de policía, Ran atrás de ella con sus bolsas de las compras.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Sato a Conan, notando que el joven verificaba, con expresión inquieta, el estado de su amigo

-Fue herido recientemente, quería saber si le causé más daño

-No eres tan pesado… Conan-kun, no en este momento… en cualquier caso- bromeó el adolescente pero todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Crees poder levantarte? –La inspectora se levantó y le tendió la mano

-Sip...

Tomó su mano y una vez sobre sus pies hizo algunos movimientos para verificar si todo iba bien al nivel de su herida, sin darse cuenta de daños suplementarios.

-Heiji, ¿estás bien?- se inquietó Kazuha acercándose a ellos- ¿Se reabrieron tus heridas?

-Ná, estoy bien… Creo.- la calmó. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Yo oí bien o tú dijiste "MI Heiji"?

-Yo…- enrojeció la chica- ¡Deja de hacerte ideas imbécil! ¡Preséntame pruebas antes de lanzar acusaciones!

Mientras tanto Sato había recogido sus armas y le dirige una mirada furiosa al criminal, llevado cerca del carro por Takagi

-¡Adentro! ¡Ahora!- ladró, halando firmemente sus esposas. Se giró hacia los chicos. -¿Están seguros que estarán bien?

-¡Sí!- confirmó Conan mientras Heiji asentía

-¿Y si regresamos?- propuso Conan mirando de reojo al detective bronceado

-Voto a favor, ya tuve suficientes aventuras el día de hoy- aprobó Kazuha, también mirando a Heiji

-Vayamos a la Agencia, voy a preparar un té bien caliente- ofreció Ran devolviéndole las bolsas a Ran mientras los chicos se adelantaban.

-"Solamente de compras" decían… y eso casi me mata…- suspiró Heiji

-Hum, como bien dijiste, desde mi punto de vista el problema viene del hecho que estemos juntos- rememoró Conan con una sonrisa irónica- Intenta descansar para mañana

-¿Un solo día? ¡Máh bien lo que me hace falta es una semana…!

Conan fue a buscar a Heiji muy temprano esa mañana y los dos caminaron hasta la casa de Agasa para los últimos preparativos. La primera etapa fue ir a ver a Haibara.

-¿Entonces Nee-chan hay algo nuevo sobre la litta?- preguntó el detective del Oeste

-Sí, he logrado encontrar algo anoche- confirmó- Copie los ficheros en esta memoria USB- Le dio el objeto al pequeño detective- Es una lista con los nombre, los nombres en código, profesiones y misiones de algunos miembros. También había una lista de los infiltrados y las actividades de cada uno. Todavía no he podido echarle una ojeada, así que no les puedo decir nada más, tendrán que mirarlo ustedes mismos.

-¿Pudiste también averiguar algo sobre el antídoto?- inquirió Conan con expresión esperanzada

-Pude recuperar algunos datos suplementarios estas últimas horas, no sé si haya algo que le concierna. Voy a mirarlo más tarde, ahora realmente necesito dormir, estoy tan cansada que ya el café no basta- explicó Ai bostezando- Tomen, el chip. Ahora, si me excusan, me voy a la cama

Conan le sonrió a Haibara extendiendo una mano hacia ella

-¡Te olvidas de algo!

La pequeña científica suspiró y cogió un pomo de pastillas de un estante. Puso una en la mano que se extendía frente a ella

-24 horas, no lo olvides. Y no intentes nada estúpido, comienzo a pensar seriamente que el antídoto daña el cerebro al ver los niveles de imbecilidad que alcanzas cuando te tomas una…

Conan la miró herido y cerró la mano sobre el medicamento

-Bueno, me voy para la escuela y de paso le llevo el chip a Kuroba. Hattori, intenta ver si puedes encontrar alguna información interesante en la memoria flash

-Ok, yo me ocupo. Pásala bien en la escuela, _Conan-kun_ \- añadió el detective moreno con una sonrisa irónica

-Haha, muy chistoso…

Hakuba miraba a Kid, cosa que había hecho durante todo el día. No era flagrante pero podía observar que Kaito no era el mismo mediante los pequeños errores aparentes en los trucos de magia que realizaba delante de sus compañeros de aula

Hoy era el gran día y si todo salía bien, tendrían a Aoko de vuelta la mañana siguiente, en esa misma aula. Claro está, el detective también se inquietaba por ella pero su racionalismo lo ayudaba: poco importaba el poder de esa Organización, un as como el ladrón no era para nada insignificante y por extensión, el medio de presión sobre él no lo era tampoco.

Todavía le era difícil pensar en las revelaciones que le habían sido hechas tres días antes. Estaba, desde hacía ya tiempo, interiormente convencido de que Kuroba era Kid pero no tenía ninguna prueba y el adolescente lo negaba completamente. Esta nueva situación en la que Kaito era honesto lo molestaba. Los dos habían decidido darse una tregua hasta que Aoko fuese liberada, pero después el objetivo del mitad inglés volvería a ser capturar al Ladrón. Mientras, había decidido que lo arrestaría durante un robo, no había ningún honor en arrestar a Kaito en su vida diaria.

Sonó el timbre, marcando el final de las clases y toda el aula se levantó. Saguru avanzó hacia Kid que se examinaba el abro que había sido herido, quedándose detrás de sus compañero que salían.

-¿Última verificación antes de esta noche, Kuroba-kun? Espero que ese hombro esté mejor

-Sí, está mejor, ya no me molesta cuando lo muevo. En fin tanta amabilidad por parte de tan gran Meitantei, estoy conmovido, Hakuba- bromeó el adolescente

-Solo me hacía falta saber si estás listo para la tarea que te está atribuida para esta noche… Encontrémonos allá entonces

-Cuento contigo para cuidar mis espaldas, Tantei-san.

-No te preocupes, quiero tener el placer de ponerte yo mismo tus esposas y eso solo es posibles si estás con vida

-Diríase que crees que atraparme va a ser pan comido- señaló Kid con una sonrisa

-Yo seré el que te detenga, Kuroba-kun

-Algún día, puede ser. En fin, esta noche, no olvides que tú también necesitas estar vivo para eso. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Kaito poniéndose su mochila al hombro

Saguru también tomó la suya y después una visita relámpago a su casa para recoger los tres chalecos antibalas- él ya le había dado el suyo al ladrón la víspera, puesto que los tres debían llegar por separado esa noche- se dirigió hacia la casa de Agasa. Los tres detectives debían, por su parte, ir juntos al lugar acordado, con un poco de adelanto con respecto a la hora acordada para tomar sus lugares en el sitio

-¡Funciona, computadora de mie…!

Shinichi oyó un ruido sordo

-Oi, Hattori, ¿todo va bien?

-Sí sólo tenía que explicarle al PC quién da las órdenes aquí… ¿Hakuba, estás ahí?

-Sí, aun cuando me pregunto por cuánto tiempo será si sigues golpeado así ese ordenador...

-¿Así que eres chistoso, eh? Bueno, H menos cinco minutos, es hora de que se pongan en posición. Buena suette chicos y tengan cuida'o- aconsejó Heiji.

Shinichi había tomado el antídoto tres horas antes y estaba de regreso a su apariencia de adolescente, para su inmenso placer. Los tres jóvenes llevaban vestimentas oscuras y un chaleco antibalas, aquellas que Saguru había podido conseguir bajo sus pullovers. Cada uno se había equipado con las armas de su preferencia: reloj con agujas tranquilizantes y cinto con balón inflable para Shinichi, bokken para Heiji, incluso si no sentía tener que necesitarlo, y pistola tranquilizante para Hakuba. También contaban con los numerosos gadgets de Kaito para procurar medios eficaces de diversión, a la altura de aquellos que utilizaba con los detectives durante sus robos

Saguru y Shinichi se esconderían cerca de lo que quedaba de un edificio biplanta donde debía tener lugar el intercambio mientras que Heiji se quedaba en la retaguardia como previsto, apoyándolos desde un contenedor vacío no muy lejos. En el mapa que estaba frente a él en la pantalla, el chico de Osaka podía ver tres luces rojas, cada una venía de una de las insignias que llevaban consigo. Una insignia más se acercaba

-Señores- saludó en voz baja el Ladrón, replegando su ala delta

-Todos estamos aquí, Kuroba- confirmó el detective moreno.

-Bien. ¡Que comience el show!- anunció entrando en el edificio

Dado que Shinichi debía describirle la escena a Hakuba y Heiji, se puso sus gafas con visión nocturna, para poder ver a través de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban y miró a través de una ventana rota al interior del edificio. Notó fácilmente al Ladrón, casi brillante en su disfraz blanco gracias a la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de numerosos huecos en el techo

-Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña velada, Kaitou Kid- dijo un hombre maduro robusto y alto, con la cara escondida bajo un sombrero. Avanzó hacia Kid acompañado por tres hombres.

-No podía rehusar tal invitación, señor secuestrador. Puedo apreciar que vino acompañado. ¿Supongo que mi humilde compañía no es suficiente para distraerlo?

-Nunca se es demasiado prudente… Bien, vayamos al grano: ¿Tienes el chip?

 _Esa voz-pensaba Shinichi-_ _yo la conozco_

-Y usted, ¿tiene a mi dama?

-Claro, claro. Enséñasela- ordenó levantando la vista a una viga metálica que sobresalía

Un hombre salí de la sombra, sujetando a la adolescente por las manos atadas a su espalda. Un morado adornaba su mejilla derecha y tenía los ojos vendados, pero a parte de esos detalles, Kaito se sintió aliviado al verla indemne

-Ojou-san, ¿Está usted sana y salva?

-… Sí- respondió ella, su voz temblando ligeramente

-¿El chip?

-Está aquí- dijo Kid, sacándolo de su bolsillo frontal

-Creo que entiendes que debemos verificarlo antes de dejar ir a la chica- Con un movimiento de cabeza del secuestrador, uno de sus hombres sacó un ordenador

-Seguro

-Entonces discúlpame por mi indelicadeza pero voy a tomar algunas precauciones

Kaito oyó el ladrido de un pero y pudo ver como amenazaban a Aoko con una pistola

-Dásela a mi hombre y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, no me gustaría que ocurriera algún accidente, sería lamentable para tu amiguita

El Ladrón respiró profundamente para calmar su cólera e hizo como le habían exigido, dándole la tarjeta al hombre de la computadora. Este introdujo la tarjeta en el ordenador, su jefe mirando la pantalla por sobre su hombro.

-Chicos…- susurró Heiji- Hakuba logró subir por las escaleras de seguridad por el exterior y tiene en línea de mira al tipo con la pistola. Kid, una vez ese tipo ehté neutralizado, pones a salvo a tu Nee-chan. Kudô, intenta poner tus manos en la PC. Te dejo el cobro revertido, tú eres nuestros ojos.

Después de haber visto un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza de Kaito, el detective del este comenzó la cuenta atrás: 3…2… 1, GO!

Hakuba vio su objetivo, que cayó al piso con un ligero gruñido y antes de tan siquiera haberlo tocado, una bomba de humo explotó, llenando el edificio de una espesa neblina.

-¡Está subiendo!- tosió el jefe, los ojos llorosos a causa del humo- ¡Síganlo y dispárenle cuando lo vean, no podemos dejarlo escapar!

El ladrón ya había alcanzado a Aoko y la desataba cuando un hombre salido de la nada en frente de ellos, con un arma en la mano, les bloqueaba la salida, Kuroba se movió para interponerse entre el hombre y Aoko en un gesto protector

-No van a ir a nin…- El hombre no pudo terminar la frase y cayó hacia delante, revelando a Saguru, apuntándole con su pistola tranquilizante

-Gracias, Tantei-san- dijo Kaito, retirando la venda de los ojos de Aoko

-¿Hakuba-kun?- preguntó ella mientras parpadeaba

-Me lo agradecerás más tarde, Aoko-kun. Primero tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Kid, lo mejor sería que te vayas con ella en tu ala delta, yo me las arreglaré

-Ten cuidado

El ladrón tomó a la chica en brazos, desplegando sus alas de tela

Después de haber descendido algunos escalones, Saguru notó la presencia de un hombre de negro apuntándoles con una pistola, demasiado lejos para que él mismo pudiese intervenís

-¡Cuidado!- gritó para prevenir a Kid

Kaito oyó la advertencia pero, dado que saltaba en ese mismo instante, no pudo detenerse y tuvo solo el tiempo exacto para plegar el ala delta en pleno vuelo, protegiendo a Aoko con su cuerpo. El detective rubio miró, sin poder hacer nada, como el Ladrón recibía de lleno los disparos y aterrizaba pesadamente en el suelo, el ala delta destruida por el impacto

-¡Kid!


	6. Chapter 6

N/T: Bueno, queridos lectores, con esto ya entramos en el pollo del arroz con pollo. Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles, este arco es el "Arco del Robo". Hoy publicación doble, creo que se los estoy debiendo. Además, sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlos en suspenso…

Capítulo 5 Preparación

Saguru habiendo aceptado su proposición, los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a trabajar en las informaciones en su poder. La foto que Kaito recibió el primer día fue rápidamente descartada, partiendo del hecho que el lugar donde tenían a Aoko había cambiado probablemente al mismo tiempo que aquel que la tenía prisionera. Así que se concentraron en el lugar fijado para el intercambio y sobre cómo poner en seguridad a Aoko y el chip sin exponer demasiado a Kaito. Conan contaba con tomar el antídoto y así dar más poder de golpe al equipo durante 24h y el detective rubio se ofreció voluntario para aportar chalecos antibalas para todos, pudiéndolos obtener fácilmente mediante su padre. Por su parte, el joven detective los equiparía con insignia "Shounen Tantei": Heiji, que permanecería escondido en algún lugar no muy lejos del lugar de intercambio, podría de esa forma seguirlos y coordinar sus acciones

-Una vez hayamos recuperado a Aoko-san, pienso que debemos llamar a la policía por ayuda, para atrapar la mayor cantidad de miembros de la Organización posible- declaró Conan- No podemos correr ningún riesgo

-Sería mejor llamar a Nakamori-keibu- les aconsejó Kaito- Si le decimos que su hija está en peligro será el primero en llegar…

-Buena idea… Un momento, esa debe ser Ran, ya es tarde- explicó Conan, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo

-¿Hai, Ran-neechan?

-…Gomen, no vi pasar la hora, ¡este juego nuevo está genial!

-…Sí, ya me voy, estaré pronto ahí.

-No eres nada malo en el papel de niño- se burló amablemente el ladrón, con una mirada divertida al chico.

\- Cuando tu vida y la de aquellos que amas depende de ello, te aseguro que aprendes rápido. OK, tengo que regresar a casa de mi "nee-chan" así que nuestro consejo de guerra termina por esta noche, Todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer, ¿no es necesario verse antes del lunes, creo?

-Efectivamente-aseguró Saguru mientras que los otros dos asentían.

-Cuídense y hasta el lunes, entonces- deseó Kaito

-Hattori tú te vas a quedar en mi casa, con Okiya, será más cómodo para ti que estar yendo y viniendo entre aquí y la Agencia. Ya le avisé que te quedarás aquí algunos días.

-Ok, me pongo en marcha y saludo a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, entonces- dijo el interesado levantándose, levantándose un poco mientras una expresión de dolor pasó rápidamente por su cara.

\- Componte, Tantei-han- le aconsejó Kid agrandando su sonrisa- te necesitamos el lunes

-No te inquietes, no tengo la intención de correr la maratón el fin de semana…

-" _Te quedarás en mi casa con Okiya"… Maldito Kudô, al menos hubieras podido presentármelo antes de huir-_ Con la mochila de deportes al hombro, Heiji recorrió el camino a casa de su amigo. Hizo una pausa y levantó el brazo para tocar el timbre, deteniéndose a medio camino mientras la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver un hombre de pelo claro, de espejuelos.

-¿Hattori-kun?- saludó con una sonrisa

-¿Okiya-san?- preguntó el detective, un poco sorprendido de ver al hombre a la entrada de la puerta antes de haber tan siquiera sonado el timbre.

-Entra, Kudô me previno que íbamos a compartir la casa los próximos días- El hombre se apartó para dejarlo entrar-Dame tus cosas, todavía estás herido, ¿no? Y el curry debería estar pronto si tienes hambre

-Eh, ¡gracias!-Respondió Heiji, un poco incómodo ante tanta solicitud- Pero usted…

-Tú- le corrigió el rubio

-…no deberías…En fin, no quiero molestar…

Subaru cerró la puerta detrás del adolescente y tomó su mochila, mirándolo seriamente.

-Déjame encargarme, en parte es mi culpa, después de todo.

-¿De qué ehtás hablando?

-Si hubiera notado antes ese francotirador…

-Espera, espera, entonces, ¿tú eres Akai-san?- interrogó el joven detective mirando a su interlocutor

-¡Ah! ¿Kudô no te lo dijo? Lo creía, visto que estas al corriente de su pequeño secreto y lo otro…-Okiya se encogió de hombros-Bien, mejor aclararlo todo: Sí, yo soy Akai y Okiya es un alias. Para hacer la historia breve, fue necesario reintroducir un agente en la Organización, y como ellos me querían muerto, simulamos mi asesinato por su mano. Pero, para proteger su cobertura, "Shuichi Akai" debía desaparecer, así que imaginamos la identidad de "Okiya Subaru" y Kudô me dejó quedarme en la casa de sus padres.

-Es bastante complicado para una versión corta- señaló Heiji, con una sonrisa divertida- la voz es diferente, ¿no? No es la misma que la de la noche del robo…E imagino que la cara también es falsa.

-Sí, Yukiko-san ha tenido la gentileza de enseñarme a disfrazarme de forma convincente et yo utilizo este aparato- deshizo el cuello de la ropa para enseñarle un collar un tanto extraño- para cambiar mi voz, un pequeño regalo del Profesor Agasa, muy similar a la pajarita de Kudô. Ah sí, yo sé de su "pequeño" problema

-Creo que vamos a tener una buena conversación juntos…

-¿Delante de un curry?-sonrió Akai

Más tarde esa noche, Akai ayudó a Heiji a instalarse en el cuarto de Shinichi donde ya había dejado la bolsa del adolescente. Después de haber intercambiar las buenas noches, el detective del Oeste se desvistió y se acostó en la cama con el cuidado de no apoyarse en su lado herido, incluso si el dolor le era soportable. Echó un vistazo alrededor, notando una foto de sobre el buró de su amigo. Le era un poco extraño estar en el cuarto de Kudô: este olía a polvo y a lugar cerrado, dando la impresión de abandono de su ocupante. Como si la hubiese dejado, hace ya algún tiempo, para no regresar

Heiji suspiró y se tapó con la sábana deseando que ese cuarto se rencontrara pronto con su propietario y se juró otra vez de hacer todo lo posible para acortar esa espera.

El adolescente fue despertado por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Siento molestarte pero tienes visitas, Hattori-kun- Dijo la voz de Okiya

-… ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Las 10, so marmota!

-¿Kazuha? ¿Qué tú haces aquí? Caracho, se me fue completamente que venías

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a una Kazuha visiblemente enojada

-"¿Qué tú haces aquí?" Me levanté muy temprano para que eso sea lo único que tengas que decirme- se quejó ella con voz fuerte

-¡Eh! ¡No entres sin avisar!- Heiji se tapó con la sábana hasta la nariz para ocultar el hecho de que estaba casi desnudo- ¿No sabes lo que quiere decir "privacidad"?

La chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero no salió

-¡Si no me hubieras olvidado ya estarías vestido!

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras, ¡tú insististe!

-Vine porque me preocupabas, Heiji… ¡Ahou!

Una aclaración de garganta en la entrada del cuarto interrumpió a los dos amigos que giraron la cabeza en esa dirección.

-Buenos días Hattori-kun- saludó Ran con su sonrisa habitual- ¿Te sientes mejor? Lo siento si interrumpo algo…

-¡Heiji-niichan es muy malo con Kazuha-neechan!- Gritó Conan mientras entraba a la carrera en el cuarto

Heiji subió aún más la sábana

-¡Ná!, ¿Ahora van a entrar todos al cuarto para regañarme mientras estoy medio desnu'o?

-Creo que Hattori-kun habla de manera sensata por primera vez en el día- señaló Okiya sonriendo burlón al adolescente en la cama- Bajemos, les voy a preparar una bebida caliente mientras nuestro detective se viste

-Gracias…- suspiró el adolescente moreno

La puerta se cerró pero Heiji vio que Conan seguía en el cuarto

-Bueno, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Hacía falta que alguien fuera a buscar a Kazuha a la estación- se escarneció Conan- Ella llamó a Ran anoche y fuimos todos al andén esta mañana. En tú lugar.

-¿Puedes parar de criticarme? Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora debía llegar… Y pensaba que ayer no me había acostado tan tarde

Heiji se levantó para coger algunas cosas y empezó a vestirse con precaución. Conan giró la cabeza para preservar su "privacidad" como él decía tan bien.

-¿Qué te demoró?

-Tuve una pequeña charla con tu amigo que vive aquí… Hubieras podido decirme quién era él…

-Quería darte la sorpresa- Conan lo gratificó con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Una sorpresa? Eres un pro de los eufemismos- Heiji le lanzó una mirada indiferente- Me habló de ti y de todas las estratagemas locas que hiciste con él y además, la Organización, el FBI la CIA y sabe Dios quién máh… Has ehtado verdaderamente ocupado, _Conan-kun._ Mucho más que las poca' informaciones que me hah querido filtrar

-Bah, solamente me he visto envuelto en todo esto… No quería aburrirte.

-Sólo quería recordarte que hubiese deseado estar al corriente de toda la historia, visto que ehtá relacionado con Ellos- lamentó Heiji- Intenta pensarlo para la próxima… ¡Ok!, ehtoy litto, bajemos

Después del desayuno y dado que las chicas habían insistido, los cuatro adolescentes salieron de compra por los alrededores.

-¿De nuevo de tiendas?- suspiró Heiji mientras estaban de camino- Sinceramente, ¿Cuántos trapos necesitas en tu escaparate?

-¡Hombres! ¡Tu no me puedes entender!- señaló Kazuha- En fin, tú te ocupas de las jabas, como disculpa por haberme olvidado esta mañana

-¡¿Qué parte de "herido" y "reposos absoluto" no entendiste, Ahou?! Ni siquiera debería caminar mucho tiempo…

Conan puso los ojos en blanco viendo que los dos chicos de Osaka estaban de nuevo discutiendo. Él admitía que su relación con Ran no era de las más fáciles, pero aquellos dos tenían una forma realmente complicada de demostrarse su mutuo afecto. Complicada y escandalosa.

-¡Llegamos! Ran se detuvo delante de una tienda, sonriéndole a Kazuha

-Yo me quedo aquí con el chama, si no les molesta. Necesito descansar y no creo que Conan-kun esté muy interesado por las shoppings – declaró Heiji, mientras que Conan confirmaba su posición a Ran con un asentimiento de cabeza

-¡Como quieran! ¿Vamos, Kazuha-chan?

-Estaremos cerca de la fuente, saben dónde encontrarnos

-Oi, mira- Conan le dio un pequeño codazo a su amigo- ¿No es ese Takagi-keiji, allí cerca del carro de policía?

-Parece que ehtá interrogando a alguien, ehtá tomando notas en su libreta- observó el adolescente

-¿Vamos a ver? ¡Nos ayudará a matar el tiempo!

-Sí, al menos esperemos que no hayan mata'o a nadie, pasa muy a menudo cuando estamos juntos- señaló Heiji con una sonrisa burlona

-Gracias por su cooperación, señora- dijo el inspector, cerrando su libretica

-¡Buenos días Takagi-keiji!- saludó Conan con voz entusiasta

-¡Oh, Conan-kun! ¡Y Heiji-kun! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!- respondió el joven detective- ¿Vino por una investigación?

-Sí, pero nada demasiado emocionante para ustedes- sonrió- Un caso de violencia conyugal, los vecinos llamaron, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando llegamos…

-Hey, Wataru, ¡échame una mano!- Sato se acercaba al carro, debatiéndose con el culpable, las manos esposadas delante de él pero que no tenía en su lugar

Takagi fue a ayudarla, parándose al lado del hombre alto

-¿Conan-kun? ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta?- pidió

-¡Sí!

El hombre miró al niño y notó que estaba casi a su alcance. Se removió y cayó al suelo antes que los inspectores pudieran sujetarlo

-¡Eh!

El culpable se levantó, con el niño en los brazos, su antebrazo izquierdo pasado alrededor de su garganta mientras que su derecha sujetaba los brazos y el cuerpo del pequeño detective contra él

- _Maldición_ -pensó Conan- _No puedo usar mi reloj…_

-Conan-kun! Se alarmó la inspectora Sato

-Tengo fuerza suficiente para estrangularlo- amenazó, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre el chico, arrancándole un gruñido- Tiren sus armas dentro del carro

Los oficiales cumplieron con lo demandado mientras el criminal retrocedía unos pasos. Heiji lo miró directo a los ojos, levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador

-Jii-san, es solo un niño, déjelo irse. Matar a alguien es ya lo suficientemente serio, no querrá añadir maltrato a un menor en la litta de su proceso…

El hombre pareció dudar y repentinamente arrojó al niño al aire. Heiji atrapó a Conan al vuelo, pero no pudo reprimir un quejido cuando el peso de este lo envió violentamente contra el carro.

-¡Hattori!- la voz de chico estaba llena de inquietud mientras el adolescente resbaló por el carro hasta el piso, protegiéndolo siempre entre sus brazos.

Los dos policías se giraron hacia los civiles, preocupados por el grito del pequeño detective

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sato, acercándose a ellos. Viendo que su colega estaba detrás de ella preocupado sobre la conducta a seguir, añadió: ¡Takagi, atrápalo, yo me ocupo de ellos!

El criminal había aprovechado su descuido para huir hacia las boutiques pero, desafortunadamente para él, Kazuha y Ran salían en ese momento y habían sido testigos de toda la escena. La Osakiense soltó sus bolsos, temblando de cólera

-¡¿A dónde tú te crees que vas después de haber golpeado a MI Heiji?! – gritó, precipitándose hacia el hombre y mandándolo a volar por una proyección de Aikido

Mientras lo arrojaba al suelo, Takagi la alcanzó, jadeante

-Lo siento…-dijo- Y gracias

-De nada- la adolescente disimuló su turbación reacomodándose un mechón de pelo rebelde que había caído en su cara

Una vez que Takagi hubo apresado al hombre, ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia el carro de policía, Ran atrás de ella con sus bolsas de las compras.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Sato a Conan, notando que el joven verificaba, con expresión inquieta, el estado de su amigo

-Fue herido recientemente, quería saber si le causé más daño

-No eres tan pesado… Conan-kun, no en este momento… en cualquier caso- bromeó el adolescente pero todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Crees poder levantarte? –La inspectora se levantó y le tendió la mano

-Sip...

Tomó su mano y una vez sobre sus pies hizo algunos movimientos para verificar si todo iba bien al nivel de su herida, sin darse cuenta de daños suplementarios.

-Heiji, ¿estás bien?- se inquietó Kazuha acercándose a ellos- ¿Se reabrieron tus heridas?

-Ná, estoy bien… Creo.- la calmó. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Yo oí bien o tú dijiste "MI Heiji"?

-Yo…- enrojeció la chica- ¡Deja de hacerte ideas imbécil! ¡Preséntame pruebas antes de lanzar acusaciones!

Mientras tanto Sato había recogido sus armas y le dirige una mirada furiosa al criminal, llevado cerca del carro por Takagi

-¡Adentro! ¡Ahora!- ladró, halando firmemente sus esposas. Se giró hacia los chicos. -¿Están seguros que estarán bien?

-¡Sí!- confirmó Conan mientras Heiji asentía

-¿Y si regresamos?- propuso Conan mirando de reojo al detective bronceado

-Voto a favor, ya tuve suficientes aventuras el día de hoy- aprobó Kazuha, también mirando a Heiji

-Vayamos a la Agencia, voy a preparar un té bien caliente- ofreció Ran devolviéndole las bolsas a Ran mientras los chicos se adelantaban.

-"Solamente de compras" decían… y eso casi me mata…- suspiró Heiji

-Hum, como bien dijiste, desde mi punto de vista el problema viene del hecho que estemos juntos- rememoró Conan con una sonrisa irónica- Intenta descansar para mañana

-¿Un solo día? ¡Máh bien lo que me hace falta es una semana…!

Conan fue a buscar a Heiji muy temprano esa mañana y los dos caminaron hasta la casa de Agasa para los últimos preparativos. La primera etapa fue ir a ver a Haibara.

-¿Entonces Nee-chan hay algo nuevo sobre la litta?- preguntó el detective del Oeste

-Sí, he logrado encontrar algo anoche- confirmó- Copie los ficheros en esta memoria USB- Le dio el objeto al pequeño detective- Es una lista con los nombre, los nombres en código, profesiones y misiones de algunos miembros. También había una lista de los infiltrados y las actividades de cada uno. Todavía no he podido echarle una ojeada, así que no les puedo decir nada más, tendrán que mirarlo ustedes mismos.

-¿Pudiste también averiguar algo sobre el antídoto?- inquirió Conan con expresión esperanzada

-Pude recuperar algunos datos suplementarios estas últimas horas, no sé si haya algo que le concierna. Voy a mirarlo más tarde, ahora realmente necesito dormir, estoy tan cansada que ya el café no basta- explicó Ai bostezando- Tomen, el chip. Ahora, si me excusan, me voy a la cama

Conan le sonrió a Haibara extendiendo una mano hacia ella

-¡Te olvidas de algo!

La pequeña científica suspiró y cogió un pomo de pastillas de un estante. Puso una en la mano que se extendía frente a ella

-24 horas, no lo olvides. Y no intentes nada estúpido, comienzo a pensar seriamente que el antídoto daña el cerebro al ver los niveles de imbecilidad que alcanzas cuando te tomas una…

Conan la miró herido y cerró la mano sobre el medicamento

-Bueno, me voy para la escuela y de paso le llevo el chip a Kuroba. Hattori, intenta ver si puedes encontrar alguna información interesante en la memoria flash

-Ok, yo me ocupo. Pásala bien en la escuela, _Conan-kun_ \- añadió el detective moreno con una sonrisa irónica

-Haha, muy chistoso…

Hakuba miraba a Kid, cosa que había hecho durante todo el día. No era flagrante pero podía observar que Kaito no era el mismo mediante los pequeños errores aparentes en los trucos de magia que realizaba delante de sus compañeros de aula

Hoy era el gran día y si todo salía bien, tendrían a Aoko de vuelta la mañana siguiente, en esa misma aula. Claro está, el detective también se inquietaba por ella pero su racionalismo lo ayudaba: poco importaba el poder de esa Organización, un as como el ladrón no era para nada insignificante y por extensión, el medio de presión sobre él no lo era tampoco.

Todavía le era difícil pensar en las revelaciones que le habían sido hechas tres días antes. Estaba, desde hacía ya tiempo, interiormente convencido de que Kuroba era Kid pero no tenía ninguna prueba y el adolescente lo negaba completamente. Esta nueva situación en la que Kaito era honesto lo molestaba. Los dos habían decidido darse una tregua hasta que Aoko fuese liberada, pero después el objetivo del mitad inglés volvería a ser capturar al Ladrón. Mientras, había decidido que lo arrestaría durante un robo, no había ningún honor en arrestar a Kaito en su vida diaria.

Sonó el timbre, marcando el final de las clases y toda el aula se levantó. Saguru avanzó hacia Kid que se examinaba el abro que había sido herido, quedándose detrás de sus compañero que salían.

-¿Última verificación antes de esta noche, Kuroba-kun? Espero que ese hombro esté mejor

-Sí, está mejor, ya no me molesta cuando lo muevo. En fin tanta amabilidad por parte de tan gran Meitantei, estoy conmovido, Hakuba- bromeó el adolescente

-Solo me hacía falta saber si estás listo para la tarea que te está atribuida para esta noche… Encontrémonos allá entonces

-Cuento contigo para cuidar mis espaldas, Tantei-san.

-No te preocupes, quiero tener el placer de ponerte yo mismo tus esposas y eso solo es posibles si estás con vida

-Diríase que crees que atraparme va a ser pan comido- señaló Kid con una sonrisa

-Yo seré el que te detenga, Kuroba-kun

-Algún día, puede ser. En fin, esta noche, no olvides que tú también necesitas estar vivo para eso. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Kaito poniéndose su mochila al hombro

Saguru también tomó la suya y después una visita relámpago a su casa para recoger los tres chalecos antibalas- él ya le había dado el suyo al ladrón la víspera, puesto que los tres debían llegar por separado esa noche- se dirigió hacia la casa de Agasa. Los tres detectives debían, por su parte, ir juntos al lugar acordado, con un poco de adelanto con respecto a la hora acordada para tomar sus lugares en el sitio

-¡Funciona, computadora de mie…!

Shinichi oyó un ruido sordo

-Oi, Hattori, ¿todo va bien?

-Sí sólo tenía que explicarle al PC quién da las órdenes aquí… ¿Hakuba, estás ahí?

-Sí, aun cuando me pregunto por cuánto tiempo será si sigues golpeado así ese ordenador...

-¿Así que eres chistoso, eh? Bueno, H menos cinco minutos, es hora de que se pongan en posición. Buena suette chicos y tengan cuida'o- aconsejó Heiji.

Shinichi había tomado el antídoto tres horas antes y estaba de regreso a su apariencia de adolescente, para su inmenso placer. Los tres jóvenes llevaban vestimentas oscuras y un chaleco antibalas, aquellas que Saguru había podido conseguir bajo sus pullovers. Cada uno se había equipado con las armas de su preferencia: reloj con agujas tranquilizantes y cinto con balón inflable para Shinichi, bokken para Heiji, incluso si no sentía tener que necesitarlo, y pistola tranquilizante para Hakuba. También contaban con los numerosos gadgets de Kaito para procurar medios eficaces de diversión, a la altura de aquellos que utilizaba con los detectives durante sus robos

Saguru y Shinichi se esconderían cerca de lo que quedaba de un edificio biplanta donde debía tener lugar el intercambio mientras que Heiji se quedaba en la retaguardia como previsto, apoyándolos desde un contenedor vacío no muy lejos. En el mapa que estaba frente a él en la pantalla, el chico de Osaka podía ver tres luces rojas, cada una venía de una de las insignias que llevaban consigo. Una insignia más se acercaba

-Señores- saludó en voz baja el Ladrón, replegando su ala delta

-Todos estamos aquí, Kuroba- confirmó el detective moreno.

-Bien. ¡Que comience el show!- anunció entrando en el edificio

Dado que Shinichi debía describirle la escena a Hakuba y Heiji, se puso sus gafas con visión nocturna, para poder ver a través de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban y miró a través de una ventana rota al interior del edificio. Notó fácilmente al Ladrón, casi brillante en su disfraz blanco gracias a la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de numerosos huecos en el techo

-Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña velada, Kaitou Kid- dijo un hombre maduro robusto y alto, con la cara escondida bajo un sombrero. Avanzó hacia Kid acompañado por tres hombres.

-No podía rehusar tal invitación, señor secuestrador. Puedo apreciar que vino acompañado. ¿Supongo que mi humilde compañía no es suficiente para distraerlo?

-Nunca se es demasiado prudente… Bien, vayamos al grano: ¿Tienes el chip?

 _Esa voz-pensaba Shinichi-_ _yo la conozco_

-Y usted, ¿tiene a mi dama?

-Claro, claro. Enséñasela- ordenó levantando la vista a una viga metálica que sobresalía

Un hombre salí de la sombra, sujetando a la adolescente por las manos atadas a su espalda. Un morado adornaba su mejilla derecha y tenía los ojos vendados, pero a parte de esos detalles, Kaito se sintió aliviado al verla indemne

-Ojou-san, ¿Está usted sana y salva?

-… Sí- respondió ella, su voz temblando ligeramente

-¿El chip?

-Está aquí- dijo Kid, sacándolo de su bolsillo frontal

-Creo que entiendes que debemos verificarlo antes de dejar ir a la chica- Con un movimiento de cabeza del secuestrador, uno de sus hombres sacó un ordenador

-Seguro

-Entonces discúlpame por mi indelicadeza pero voy a tomar algunas precauciones

Kaito oyó el ladrido de un pero y pudo ver como amenazaban a Aoko con una pistola

-Dásela a mi hombre y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, no me gustaría que ocurriera algún accidente, sería lamentable para tu amiguita

El Ladrón respiró profundamente para calmar su cólera e hizo como le habían exigido, dándole la tarjeta al hombre de la computadora. Este introdujo la tarjeta en el ordenador, su jefe mirando la pantalla por sobre su hombro.

-Chicos…- susurró Heiji- Hakuba logró subir por las escaleras de seguridad por el exterior y tiene en línea de mira al tipo con la pistola. Kid, una vez ese tipo ehté neutralizado, pones a salvo a tu Nee-chan. Kudô, intenta poner tus manos en la PC. Te dejo el cobro revertido, tú eres nuestros ojos.

Después de haber visto un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza de Kaito, el detective del este comenzó la cuenta atrás: 3…2… 1, GO!

Hakuba vio su objetivo, que cayó al piso con un ligero gruñido y antes de tan siquiera haberlo tocado, una bomba de humo explotó, llenando el edificio de una espesa neblina.

-¡Está subiendo!- tosió el jefe, los ojos llorosos a causa del humo- ¡Síganlo y dispárenle cuando lo vean, no podemos dejarlo escapar!

El ladrón ya había alcanzado a Aoko y la desataba cuando un hombre salido de la nada en frente de ellos, con un arma en la mano, les bloqueaba la salida, Kuroba se movió para interponerse entre el hombre y Aoko en un gesto protector

-No van a ir a nin…- El hombre no pudo terminar la frase y cayó hacia delante, revelando a Saguru, apuntándole con su pistola tranquilizante

-Gracias, Tantei-san- dijo Kaito, retirando la venda de los ojos de Aoko

-¿Hakuba-kun?- preguntó ella mientras parpadeaba

-Me lo agradecerás más tarde, Aoko-kun. Primero tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Kid, lo mejor sería que te vayas con ella en tu ala delta, yo me las arreglaré

-Ten cuidado

El ladrón tomó a la chica en brazos, desplegando sus alas de tela

Después de haber descendido algunos escalones, Saguru notó la presencia de un hombre de negro apuntándoles con una pistola, demasiado lejos para que él mismo pudiese intervenís

-¡Cuidado!- gritó para prevenir a Kid

Kaito oyó la advertencia pero, dado que saltaba en ese mismo instante, no pudo detenerse y tuvo solo el tiempo exacto para plegar el ala delta en pleno vuelo, protegiendo a Aoko con su cuerpo. El detective rubio miró, sin poder hacer nada, como el Ladrón recibía de lleno los disparos y aterrizaba pesadamente en el suelo, el ala delta destruida por el impacto

-¡Kid!


	7. Chapter 7

N/T: Segundo capítulo :D

Capítulo 6: Secuestrado

De su lado, Shinichi había neutralizado al hombre con la computadora pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al ordenador, el jefe lo cogió y se dirigió hacia una salida de emergencia. El detective estaba persiguiéndolo cuando oyó el grito de Saguru

-¡Cuidado!

El adolescente de cabello castaño giró la cabeza para ver a Kaito y a Aoko caer de la barandilla, un hombre vaciando sobre ellos su cargador

-¡Kid!

Hakuba vio un balón de futbol estrellarse a toda velocidad contra la cabeza del hombre, que se encontraba recargando su arma, quien cayó rápidamente noqueado

-Verifica cómo se encuentran y mantenme informado mediante las insignias, voy detrás de su jefe- pidió Shinichi girándose hacia la salida de emergencia para no perder ni un instante

- _Por favor, que estén los dos indemnes…-_ rogó

Después de haber empujado la puerta, el adolescente se encontró en un mar de contenedores, todos parecidos bajo la luz de la luna que de cuando en cuando se filtraba a través de las nubes.

-¿Em, Kudô? ¿Me puedes hacer un resumen? No veo nada desde donde ehtoy…- dijo Heiji del otro lado de su insignia

-Ya recuperamos a Aoko, pero Kid está herido, no sé si es grave, Hakuba se está ocupando de eso_ respondió el adolescente mientras corría en línea recta esperando que el hombre hubiese cogido el camino más corto a la salida

-…Recibido. ¿Los neutralizaron a todo?

-No, queda su jefe, estoy en su búsqueda, espero que él no…

Heiji oyó un ruido sordo y metálico junto con un gruñido, seguido del sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Después, nada.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Kudô? ¿¡Kudô!?

El detective del Este no respondía.

- _¡Cojones! Por suette que pensé en cogerlos…-_ El chico de Osaka sacó de uno de sus bolsillos a los espejuelos de recambio que le había dado Shinichi en el último caso y se los puso. Una vez equipado, salió, con el bokken en la mano y se dirigió hacia un punto rojo aislado e inmóvil parpadeante en el radar, aquel de la insignia de su amigo

- _¡Más rápido!_

Las orejas de Heiji pitaban debido al efecto de correr a toda velocidad después de su herida reciente, pero las ignoró

-Qué sorpresa- dijo el hombre, inclinándose hacia el adolescente inconsciente y levantando su cabeza hacia él- Kudô Shinichi, ¿No debías estar muerto? Tu regreso del más allá seguro interesará a más de uno de nuestros científicos…

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Kudô? ¡Apártese de él! – El detective moreno jadeaba fuertemente pero a pesar de todo tomó una apostura de combate levantando su bokken

RUM se levantó lentamente y miró con desprecio a su enemigo

-Fueron ustedes los que empezaron- señaló el hombre con voz calmada- pero no te inquietes, simplemente le golpeé con esta barra de metal- dijo levantando el objeto que estaba en el suelo cerca de él.

Repentinamente, se arrojó contra el adolescente quien, tomado por sorpresa, sólo tuvo tiempo de levantar los brazos para ponerlos delante de su cara y protegerse; pero su agresor, viendo que se protegía, cambió de objetivo y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Heiji no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor mientras que sentía como su herida, no tan antigua, se reabría por el golpe y comenzaba a sangrar. A pesar de su dominio del Kendo, el Osakiense sentía que no tenía la superioridad: la técnica de su agresor era poco elaborada pero contrarrestaba esto con una fuerza descomunal de la cual sabía sacar partido. El detective del Oeste logró todavía parar dos o tres ataques pero cada vez con menos energía hasta que un golpe a la cabeza, que no pudo detener del todo, lo arrojó. Sus espejuelos volaron por el aire a causa del golpe, mientras que su espalda chocó violentamente contra un contenedor y resbaló hacia el suelo, dejando un rastro ensangrentado sobre el metal, incapaz de levantarse.

El hombre se acercó para comprobar el estado de su oponente.

Entonces, una vez que la luna aclaró la escena después de que hubieran pasado las nubes, los ojos de Heiji de abrieron cuando pudo ver la casa de su agresor.

-¡Usted es… Matsumoto… del MPD!- jadeó

\- Hattori Heiji…- El superintendente lo reconoció con una sonrisa malévola, dejando su barra de metal en el suelo y sacando su pistola- Tu padre estará muy triste, me aseguraré de presentarle mis condolencias… -y apretó el gatillo

Saguru se precipitó escaleras abajo hacia el ladrón y vio a Aoko intentando salir de debajo del ala delta roto. Una vez libre giró la cabeza hacia el adolescente que yacía en el suelo cerca de ella

-¿Kid?- preguntó, apretando contra su cuerpo un brazo que se había herido en la caída- ¿Kaito?- intentó otra vez, con una voz más dulce

-Aoko-kun, ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Hakuba cuando estuvo junto a ella

-Sólo son unos arañazos pero Kaito… Kid… Poco importa… - su voz se rompió al no saber más que término utilizar para designar a su mejor amigo

-No te preocupes, sé quién es él- confirmó el detective al ver preocupación- Cuando fuiste secuestrada, vino a buscarme… - sintió la necesidad de añadir al ver su cara atónita

El rubio retiró la tela blanca del ala delta y los restos de las barras de metal para alcanzar al adolescente bajo ellos: el Ladrón estaba cubierto de polvo pero no parecía gravemente herido. Saguru le buscó el pulso en el cuello y encontró uno fuerte y regular.

-Felizmente, podríamos decir que al chaleco antibalas cumplió su misión. Solo está desmayado

-¿¡El chaleco antibalas!?- Aoko lo miró sorprendida

-Todo llevábamos uno, sabíamos que esta operación sería peligrosa

El detective estaba desabotonando el chaleco de Kid para ver sus heridas cuando sintió que el adolescente comenzaba a moverse.

-No se toca la mercancía, Tantei-san- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa burlona, intentando rechazarlo- Ay…

-Qué bueno verte despierto, Kuroba-kun.

-¡Kaito! Creí que… - sollozó Aoko

-Ahouko, yo soy Kid, ¡Soy inmortal! Aunque diríamos que eso no me impide desmayarme- bromeó, como si de nada se tratase

Ella lo miró fijamente, poco inclinada a bromear

-Aoko, yo…- comenzó, ensombreciéndose su rostro al ver la expresión seria de ella

La chica giró la cabeza con una mirada triste

-Siento interrumpir su discusión, pero Kuroba-kun ¿crees que podrías cambiarte de ropa?- preguntó Saguru- Oigo las sirenas acercándose, la policía pronto estará aquí y estoy convencido que no quieres ser visto con ese disfraz…

-Al menos puedo volver a ser Kuroba Kaito- propuso, retirando rápidamente su sombrero blanco, monóculo, guantes y corbata roja demasiado comprometedores. Cuando quiso quitarse el chaleco, algunos movimientos le hicieron hacer una mueca, haciendo fruncir el cejo al detective.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

-Puede ser que tenga algunas costillas contusionadas, apesar del chaleco…

-Ok, quédate sentado un poco más yo me ocupo de ocultar todo esto.

-¿Quién habría pensado que un día el gran Hakuba Saguru sería mi cómplice por una noche?- observó el Ladrón con una sonrisa irónica ante la acción del detective.

-…. Y te sugiero que seas un poco más "Kuroba", esa sonrisa en tu cara huele a Kaitou Kid a la legua.

El adolescente rubio se levantó para ocultar las ropas y lo que quedaba del aladelta en una caja de madera en una esquina y regresó a donde estaban los otros justo a tiempo para ver a través de una ventana rota a las fuerzas de intervención acercándose al edificio.

-¡MPD, están cercados, ríndanse y nadie saldrá herido!- exigió una voz masculina através de un megáfono

-¡Devuélvanme a mi Aoko!- oyeron más atrás

-¿Papá? ¡Estoy aquí, estoy bien!- respondió la chica a viva voz, levantándose

Nakamori-keibu se precipitó en el edificio, con sus hombres en sus talones y se arrojó llorando a los brazos de su hija.

-Aokoooooo- lloró- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Recibimos la llamada de un tal Hattori, pero no podíamos creernos que te hubiese encontrado…

-Ya estoy de vuelta, papá – aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

-Pero, tu brazo… ¡Estás herida! ¡Hace falta un médico, llamen a una ambulancia!- gritó a uno de sus hombres.

-Hace falta que alguien se ocupe también de Kaito, está herido…- dijo señalando al adolescente a sus pies

El policía se arrodillo al lado del Ladrón, quien todavía estaba recuperándose

-¿Dónde te hirieron, Kaito-kun?

-Oh, no es nada, no se moleste por mí, solo tengo algunos moretones, tuvimos suerte

El padre de Aoko se levantó y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Hakuba, y miró alrededor de él, notando los hombres en el piso.

-Combatieron como un verdadero comando… -señaló al ver las armas- Como dijo Kaito-kun lo que tuvieron fue una suerte de puñeta que ninguno fuese asesinado…- El inspector lo decía a medias admirado, a medias moralizador. -¿No había nadie más con ustedes? ¿Ese tal Hattori?- se acordó

-No está lejos, le voy a decir que venga- propuso Saguru sacando su insignia de su pullover de cuello de tortuga.- ¿Hattori-kun? Ya acabó todo, puedes encontrarte con nosotros. ¿Hattori-kun?- llamó una segunda vez, comenzando a inquietarse por no obtener respuesta. Dado que él no había prestado atención a lo qeu se había dicho mediante las insignias cuando Kaito fue abatido, se preguntaba si no había pasado al por alto

-Son como unos walkie-talkies, las utilizamos para las comunicaciones- respondió a la mirada interrogadora de Nakamori-keibu- Pero Hattori-kun no responde… Él no está en estado de defenderse en este momento y como uno de eso hombres se nos escapó, tengo miedo de que pueda estar en peligro

- _Él y Kudô-_ pensó el detective rubio, sin mencionarle a la policía el segundo adolescente como este le había pedido expresamente, lo cual no era nada sorprendente con la Organización en su búsqueda.

-Señores- ordenó el inspector a sus fuerzas- tenemos un sospechoso a la fuga y un adolescente desaparecido, ¡Examinen los muelles!

-Los acompañaré- propuso Saguru- como puedo comunicarme con Hattori a corta distancia, será más fácil encontrarlo.

-Sé prudente- le aconsejó el padre de Aoko

-Hasta luego

Después de haber revisado en el contenedor donde Heiji estaba escondido sin éxito, Hakuba guio al equipo de búsqueda que había reunido a través de la salida de emergencia: si el Osakiense ya no estaba en su escondite, eso probablemente quería decir que algo le había pasado a Kudô y que había ido a ayudarlo. Por tanto, la mejor solución era seguir la pista del detective del Este, uno probablemente vendría con el otro. Esperaba que el silencio de las insignias viniese del hecho que la persecución los hubiese llevado fuera de alcance.

-Hay algo en el suelo – notó uno de los hombre después de unos minutos de marcha, agachándose para recoger el objeto- Oh, son sólo unos espejuelos…

-¿Puedo verlos?

 _-Se parecen a los espejuelos de Conan, ¿podría ser que Kudô estuvo aquí_?- se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor _\- no debe estar muy le…_

-¡Hattori-kun!- se inquietó al notar al detective en el piso, recostado a un contenedor

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- ordenó uno de los policías que también había visto al adolescente y había notado el charco de sangre alrededor de él

Saguru se precipitó hacia el detective del Oeste y se arrodilló para verificar su estado

Heiji respiraba con dificultad, un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de la boca y un moretón comenzaba a aparecer en un lado de su cara. Viendo que el lado izquierdo del adolescente estaba ensangrentado, el detective rubio levantó su pullover para ver que el chaleco estaba intacto en ese lugar, lo que significaba que probablemente que la herida del Osakiense se había reabierto. Por otra parte, el chaleco había sufrido daños cerca del corazón, donde todavía había una bala incrustada en el kelvar. Saguru agradeció, por segunda vez en la noche, a los chalecos antibalas que venían de evitar otra vez una muerte segura a uno de sus camaradas. Intentó zafar el chaleco para permitirle a Heiji respirar más fácilmente, pero el adolescente gimió de dolor cuando empezó a deshacerlo. El dolor le hizo abrir los ojos, apenas consciente.

-¿Hattori-kun?- llamó suavemente el detective

-¿… Hakuba?- jadeó dolorosamente

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Kudô-kun y el hombre al que perseguía?

-Él… lo atrapó…

-¿Quién atrapó a quién?

-Su jefe… Él…- Heiji se debilitó súbitamente y miró a Saguru a los ojos- No confíes… en el MPD, tienes que ir… con el FBI… pregúntale al profe… Okiya… Si no encuentras… a Kudô en el límite… de 24 horas, ehtá… jodi'o… -sus ojos se cerraron por el esfuerzo

-Hattori-kun ¿Por qué dices lo de la MPD?- se inquietó el rubio- No te desmayes ahora, tengo que saber, ¡mi padre trabaja ahí! ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¡¿Hattori-kun?!

Saguru esperaba con impaciencia la llegada dela ayuda, frustrado e inquieto porque Heiji no recuperaba la consciencia a pesar de sus intentos por despertarlo. Discretamente se guardó los espejuelos en el bolsillo esperando que lo ayudaran más tarde a encontrar a Kudô. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, oyó llegar las ambulancias

-¡Por aquí! – Llamó al equipo médico cuando lo percibió- Hay otros dos heridos en el edificio

\- ¿Alguien puede indicarnos cómo llegar?- preguntó uno de los hombres

-Síganme- propuso un policía

-Vamos

Dos ambulancieros siguieron al miembro de las fuerzas del orden mientras que los otros dos comenzarona examinar a Heiji. Saguru no pudo evitar notar sus caras preocupadas mientras verificaban sus constantes

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó el mitad inglés

-Debemos llevarlo lo más rápido posible al hospital, parece ser grave. ¿Puedes ayudarnos con la camilla?

-Claro

El ambulanciero se despidió de Saguru antes de cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia. Después de una última mirada a la ambulancia que partía, el detective rubio se giró hacia el otro vehículo donde Kaito y Aoko eran examinados por el personal médico. La chica tenía una mano delante de los ojos para protegerlos de la luz de la ambulancia mientras discutía con su amigo

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Que tu no vienes al hospital?! ¡Entonces me quedo contigo!

-No Aoko, no puedes, tiene que hacerte una radiografía, ya oíste al médico, puede estar roto- rechazó Kaito, sacudiendo la cabeza- Ve y cuida a Hattori por nosotros

-¿Y tú? Estabas inconsciente, ¡puede ser una conmoción!

\- Era sólo una actuación, ¡no te preocupes por mí!

-¡Bakaito! Me haces preocuparme por nada…- se enfurruño- Entendí, voy en esa ambulancia – aceptó después de algunos instantes

-Así está bien…

-Pero tarde o temprano vamos a tener _esa_ plática- añadió dulcemente Aoko buscando sus ojos para arrancarles una promesa

-Telo prometo, te lo explicaré todo

Lo miró una vez más y montó en el vehículo dejando a Kaito y Saguru en el parqueo con el equipo de intervención

-Se está haciendo tarde ¿quieren que los llevemos?- propuso Nakamori-keibu a los dos adolescente

-Necesitaría ir a Beika si fuese posible- respondió Saguru

-Yo también- señaló el Ladrón con un guiño cómplice al detective

-Ok. ¡Hey, tú! – Llamó a uno de sus hombres con un gesto de su mano- ¿Podrías llevarlos? Ellos te dirán a donde

-¡A sus órdenes!- El policía se giró hacia los jóvenes invitándoles a seguirlo

\- Un momento, por favor. Debo recoger mi ordenador- explicó el detective inglés

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien, Kuroba-kun? Se preocupó Saguru en voz baja mientras los dos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de un coche de policía en camino hacia Beika- Era una caída impresionante y no pareces estar bien

-No es la primera vez que me golpeo la cabeza, tú sabes…

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas, Kid

-¡Chist, más bajo!- dijo Kaito mirando sospechosamente al conductor. Pareció llegar a una conclusión y se giró de nuevo hacia el detective con cara asombrada- ¡¿Era una broma?! ¿Desde cuando tienes sentido del humor?

-Soy, mitad inglés, somos conocidos por eso, ya sabes

-Oh sí, he oído hablar del humor inglés- se rio burlonamente Kaito-Ay, no debí hacer eso…- lamentó inmediatamente, sujetándose las costillas

-Lo que no debiste hacer fue rechazar montarte en esa ambulancia, Kuroba-kun-suspiró Saguru

-Descansar es un lujo que no me puedo permitir- dijo el ladrón con una cara repentinamente seria- Kudô fue secuestrado porque me estaba ayudando. Son casi las 11, en 18 horas, volverá a ser Conan delante de las personas que más teme y la cobertura que ha intentado mantener con tantos sacrificios estos últimos seis meses saltará. No puedo dejar que eso pase

-Somos dos queriendo evitarlo- acordó Hakuba- Vamos a encontrarlo

-Cuento con tus talentos de detective, Tantei-san- sonrió Kaito

El policía se detuvo delante de la casa de Agasa y dejó a los chicos en la acera mientras le agradecían. El inventor abrió la puerta, con la inquietud dibujada en la cara.

-¡Al fin regresaron! Entren… ¿Kuroba-kun?- notó antes de echar una ojeada afuera- ¿Dónde está Shinichi-kun y Hattori-kun?

-Lo sientomucho- suspiró el ladrón cerrando la puerta detrás de él- Pudimos recuperar a Aoko pero Kudô fue secuestrado durante la operación… Hattori nos envió aquí, diciéndonos que podíamos encontrar una ayuda segura, dado que no podemos seguir contando con el MPD…

-¡¿Secuestrado?!- dijo la voz temblorosa de Haibara. La chica se congeló al escuchar esa palabra cuando venía a recibir noticia de todos- ¿Por ellos? Pero y si…

-Sí- confirmó Kaito- Nosotros también hicimos las cuentas- tenemos menos de 18 horas para encontrarlo…

Ai temblaba, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por el shock y el miedo- Ese idiota- se repetía murmurando en voz baja

-¿Estás bien, Haibara-san?- preguntó el Ladrón

-Tan sólo no me lo puedo creer…

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento

La últimas vez que vine con Kudô- recordó Kid- dijiste que podrías obtener una lista de escondites de la Organización con el chip, ¿lo lograste?

-Sí…- la pequeña científica retomó el control de ella misma- Hattori-kun trabajó en eso todo el día, debería estar en el PC que le presté. ¿Dónde está él? Para el sería más fácil encontrar lo que buscamos

-Está en el hospital en un estado preocupante- anunció Saguru con una mirada apenada, mientras que las caras de Haibara y Agasa se ensombrecían- Aoko-kun nos mantendrá informados de la evolución de su estado… Nosotros tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Kudô

-Yo tengo el PC- señaló Kaito- ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

-Ok, parece ser que Hattori-kun separó todas las informaciones por categorías- señaló Haibara, mientras que los chicos se encontraban alrededor de ella mirando sobre su hombro.- Los escondites están separados según el equipamiento que usan y las ciudades donde se encuentran…

-¿Qué tipo de clasificación hay para los sitios?- preguntó Saguru

-Médico, investigación, formación, reunión, almacenamiento de armas y municiones, otros

-¿A dónde crees que llevaron a Kudô?- continuó Kaito

-Como el sería la primera persona conocida que haya sobrevivido al APTX 4869, muy probablemente al de investigaciones o el médico

-Pienso que también es razonable restringir la búsqueda a la región de Tokio, ¿cuántos sitios habrán?- dijo Hakuba pensativo

-Cuatro. Tres para el tratamiento de heridos y uno para las investigaciones, ya yo he trabajado en ese último en algunas ocasiones

Los dos adolescentes la miraban atónitos

-¿Tú qué?- logró articular Kaito

-Yo era una de Ellos… Debido a una divergencia de punto de vista, intenté dejar la Organización pero no lo logré, por lo cual terminé por tomar mi propia droga, la misma que recibió Kudô-kun

-…. ¿Cuántos secretos giran en torno a ese Kudô Shinichi?- se preguntó Saguru, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos la misma edad?- concluyó el Ladrón con una gran sonrisa

-Cálmate Casanova, no estoy interesada

-Qué fría… - dijo falsamente abatido

-¿Sería posible que te concentres en el asunto, Kuroba-kun?- lo sermoneó el detective- Haibara-san, tú Los conoces, ¿qué sitios escogerían Ellos?

-… Investigación, creo- respondió Ai después de un breve instante de reflexión- Estamos hablando de una nueva droga de la Organización, ellos no dejarían a los médicos de base llevar los experimentos, necesitan a los especialistas, gentes que hayan retomado mis investigaciones. Y esas personas estarían en el centro de investigación

-Entonces tenemos que ir- decidió el rubio

-No creo que comprendan hasta qué punto es escalofriante esta Organización… Compruébenlo ustedes mismo: esta noche partieron cuatro y solo regresaron dos. Eso es lo que Ellos hacen, no importa quienes sean ustedes, la edad, el sexo, Ellos atacan y matan sin distinción. El centro de búsqueda es un lugar central para Ellos, el lugar está fuertemente vigilado, había al menos 20 guardias para la docena de científicos que éramos cuando fui hace ocho meses

-Eso quiere decir que, si Kudô está allí, no podrá escaparse sólo- remarcó Saguru- Y que no podemos ir los dos solos, necesitamos la ayudadel FBI. Y tener a alguien que conozca el sitio sería ideal

-¿Estás tentada a un pequeño paseo romántico?- preguntó Kaito con un guiño a la chica

-No- rechazó sin tan siquiera pensarlo, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza- Todas las personas de ese centro piensan que estoy muerta y deseo que continúe siendo así. No puedo entrar ahí así como así

-¡Te haré un disfraz!

-Yo… Yo no…- dudó, temblando ante la idea de encontrarse rodeada de las personas que había huido toda su vida.

Los dos adolescentes la miraban, esperando su respuesta llenos de esperanza

-¡Yo no puedo!- gritó, saltando de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia su laboratorio, tirando la puerta detrás de ella y pasando el pestillo.

-Ustedes saben…- dijo Agasa, acercándose a los dos adolescentes, atraído por el ruido de la discusión- Ellos mataron la familia de Ai-kun, no le pueden pedir que no tenga miedo

-Incluso con los espejuelos de recambio, va a ser difícil de encontrar a Kudô-kun en ese centro sin ella, Agasa-san- apuntó Saguru

-Voy a hablar con ella

-Gracias. Una última cosa, Hattori-kun nos dijo que usted podría orientarnos hacia un tal "Okiya"

-¿Okiya-san? No les será difícil de encontrar, vive en la mansión de al lado, en casa de los padres de Shinichi-kun- explicó el profesor al ver ojos interrogadores posados sobre él- Probablemente él será la persona que ustedes necesitan… - añadió después de una corta reflexión.

N/A: Al cierre de esta emisión… : Chicos, esta publicación doble la tenía lista desde el día 28 de agosto pero por diversos motivos (se rompió la computadora, comenzaron las clases en la universidad y se volvió a romper la computadora) no lo he podido publicar antes.

Aunque me demore no dejo de trabajar en la traducción


End file.
